


No Legacy Is So Rich As Honesty

by Lopaka_Tanu



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), Dark Angel
Genre: Character Death, Ensemble Cast, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Language, Graphic Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Voices, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Manticore is founded upon the destruction of a family. Joshua was more than just the first transgenic, he was also the last chance. He wants to find his family, but the path back home will take many dangerous turns.</p><p>Part of the DA_Reversebigbang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning, The First Leap - Father/Jacob Wells.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is from a different character's voice. Originally, it was to be multiple stories, but it's easier and best to combine them into one long story.
> 
> For the Art that inspired the fic: [No Legacy...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778780) Visit the wonderful artist: [Cleo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo)

1977

Roaring echoed long and deep throughout the tunnels, loud enough to shake the dirt from the walls. Everyone had hid away from the source, flinching every time a new cry shredded the quiet. His roars were growing more manic, animalistic in their lack of control.

Something had to be done soon!

Sweat matted Jacob's hair to his forehead from long hours without rest or sleep. Dragging a hand over his face, he watched Vincent struggle against his chains. The claws of his son's hands scratched at the air, jerking the steal around his wrists. He wished it hadn't come to this. There should have been a better alternative.

"Why are you staring at it with such worry?"

The cold tone shocked Jacob enough that he turned to stare at the other man in the chamber. He watched the younger doctor flicking a vial of red liquid, examining it in the fluorescent light above. That emotionless disconnect, his continued work without so much as an eyelash batted was enough to tip off Jacob's outrage! "He is not an it!" The scream was just another sign of how his son's condition had warn him down. "You may not respect me or my work, but you will respect him as Human being!"

"Relax, father, I meant only in his condition." What he found in the vial must have made him upset, because he only frowned at it. Otherwise, he physically ignored Jacob's outburst. "Then again, he is not a Human being. He is something more, better by far." He took a syringe and withdrew some of the liquid and applied it to another slide. "When he's not a mindless animal, of course."

The words should have appalled Jacob. By now, he should have expected better from 'Dr. Sandeman'. His mother had raised him better than this cold, calculating machine of a man. Yet, when he looked at Sandeman, all he found was the image of a man he saw in the mirror thirty years ago. "You're still in med-school, this kind of clinical detachment should take at least ten years post-graduate experience to develop."

He was tired, not just of the strain from the past week of Vincent's condition, of everything. Taking a long breath, he leaned against one of the lab tables he had brought in. This entire makeshift laboratory was for Vincent's benefit. He didn't want it to be here, he didn't want to be here with it. Jacob could honestly say he hated the feel of this cold, sterile environment. There wasn't much he loathed enough to say that about.

Working through Jacob's ruminations, Sandeman was testing another vial against the light. What he found this time made a smile break out on his face. "We might have a sedative agent. It's not a cure, but it will slow down the progression."

Jacob had to place both hands on the table to catch himself from the sudden weight lifted off him. Relief flooding his veins, he felt his heart weakly beating in his chest. "Thank god."

"Don't set your sails yet, father, we still have a long road ahead of us. The cells of his immune system are remarkably adaptive. They are far more advanced than even our own."

A cold chill gripped Jacob. Swallowing, he raised his head to look at his third-born son. Sandeman wasn't looking at him, but the microscope slide. He wasn't putting on airs, the young man was definitely working from a standpoint of cold logic. Standing before him was the posterboy for Purebred scientists.

Staring at his son, he felt only disappointment. "I have failed you." The boy must truly hate him.

"Quite the contrary, your abandonment of my mother and I to the council gave me quite the interesting home environment. The adversity I faced allowed me to develop a tough exterior and a professional demeanor that has advanced my studies and future career." Glancing up from the microscope, Sandeman narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "I understand why you and your little friends set up this quiet commune. Just don't expect me to like you for it."

The confirmation left Jacob breathless. Swallowing, he looked away from that cold stare, he had his mother's eyes. "I offered to bring you with me." One of the vials Sandeman had been examining smashed into the wall beside Jacob.

"You married into my people! You knew their customs before I was even conceived!" Something big had been tipped off in Sandeman. "You expected me to abandoned them, abandon my mother, and live in the caves like sewer rats?"

Jacob was just too hurt to notice or care. Whirling on his son, he glared the young man down. "You were five!" He found himself pointing a finger at Sandeman, indicating his appearance. "I didn't want you to become one of them, like one of those monsters."

For a moment, Sandeman's only response was to snort. When he spoke, it was but a soft whisper. "Funny, you sure found it easy to take care of one."

They both knew he wasn't talking about Vincent's appearance.

Unable to face his son any longer, Jacob turned to study Vincent. His other son had mercifully passed out during their argument. Seeing the boy hanging there in chains crushed another part of his heart and he had to bite back a sob. Sniffing, he almost missed the sound of leather straps being tightened. Startled, he glanced back.

Dr. Sandeman was closing his medical bag and briefcase. The duffel bag of his clothes was already slung over his shoulder. He wouldn't meet Jacob's questioning gaze. "You have plenty of the anesthetic to get him through the rest of the Finis Drex. The serum contains diluted ingredients of the Capas' bite, make sure he gets all eight vials or he will not survive." With that, he grabbed his bags and started to leave.

Jacob couldn't let him go without knowing just a little. "Joshua! Please!" 

His son stopped in the doorway, but did not turn around.

"I had to protect him. You know what they do to his kind." Jacob looked down at his hands, remembering the screaming newborn he had held seventeen years ago. "It wasn't his fault and they would have punished him anyways."

"Yes, I am well aware of how he came to be. More and more of them are born each generation despite our best efforts. It's becoming quite the problem. If I can find a way, there will never be another quite like him again." Then he was gone.

Jacob moved to go after him, but a warning growl started behind him. Torn again, the roaring of his younger child made the decision for him. Raising his chin, he wiped at the corners of his eyes and went to work saving Vincent's life.


	2. A Passing Glance - Vincent

1989

His chest aching, Vincent managed the final steps to the door of Father's study. How he had made it this far was beyond him. Most of the journey felt but a dream. Yet, the past few hours were more of a nightmare than anything he'd rather relive. 

Staggering into the candle lit room, he had to hold the doorway to keep himself stable. Staying on his feet was not the problem. The grief weighed heavy upon him. His tears blinded him to all.

"Vincent?" Father was near, but not close enough to touch. 

He could feel Father's presence, could smell the must of his books on the clothes that he wore. Closing his eyes, Vincent let his smell guide him to the old wood and leather chair. He staggered a bit before strong hands caught and guided him. He didn't open his eyes again until he was sitting in the chair. When he did, it was to plead with Father, for something to make it right.

Father inhaled deeply, his chest rattling with age and the cold he was fighting. "What has happened, my son? Why do you cry?" He rubbed Vincent's shoulder to comfort him.

Vincent shook his head, pushing Father's hand off his shoulder. "Catherine." It was the word that had come to mean everything and nothing in this world. "I remember." Six months, long and empty, he had fought to recall even her smile just once. Now, he remembered everything and it was too late.

That stopped the old man cold. "I'm so sorry, Vincent."

"I know, Father. So am I." Vincent closed his eyes as Father wrapped an arm around his neck to bring him into a hug. Burying his face in the comforting scent of Father's jacket and sweater, he tried to forget. The loss of a friend had been easier to take than this. "I feel so helpless. The thought that it happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her...the urge to hunt them down and kill them for what they've done is strong."

As Father's hands stroked Vincent's back and neck, he sighed deeply. "We all feel this strongly, my son. Cathrine's loss is perhaps the greatest blow to our community since it's conception. The urge to avenge this brutal crime is blinding at times, but you must not let it overwhelm you. This time, we must let someone else handle the load."

Pulling back from the elder's embrace, Vincent stared up at him in confusion.

"She was with the D.A.'s office, Vincent." Father sighed, as if the revelation hurt him. "The penalty for killing an ADA, even without a body as proof, is death. Nothing we can say or do would be more severe."

He sat there stunned. Vincent had never considered the outside determination of punishment. For so long, he had been the balance of judgment, the one who meted out justice when there was need. That he would only be a passive witness in this was confounding. Could he sit by and let others do for him what he knew needed to be done?

+++++

Far below, the cries of police sirens haunted the night. Lonesome and mournful, they always brought sadness wherever they went. Most of the time, it wasn't the officer's fault.

Tonight, for Vincent, it was only a punctuation to his feelings. He needed the cool breezes the kicked up his hair over his face. Anything to distract him from the emptiness within was welcome. Still, nothing soothed the ache for long and tears blurred his vision of the city.

He leaned against the pillars, using them to brace his weight that he may rest. There was so much sorrow in a city this beautiful. Distantly, he was aware of everyone here. He could feel them like a gentle buzzing on the edge of his heart. So many people, so many emotions. Flitting around the city like delicate butterflies.

"Not everyone would greet a shadowy figure on the balcony with respect or openness."

Vincent closed his eyes, the stillness of his moment ruined by that voice. "Not everyone would take kindly to having their peace disturbed, Mr. Maxwell."

"Joe." Coming to stand beside, Vincent, Joe popped a couple peanuts in his mouth. "And I've decided to let bygones go. Considering you're Catherine's...whatever." Waving it off, he stared out over the city. "I suppose you're wanting me to break protocol and tell you how the case is going."

Shaking his head, Vincent only watched the man out of the corner of his eye. "I would never presume such a thing. I only ask that you keep me informed of public knowledge."

"We've nailed the kidnappers, Moreno confessed that much." After popping another peanut, he dusted off his hands and looked over to Vincent. "Funny thing, though, he won't say why he did it, just that he had no choice."

Hearing the news froze him in place. "Moreno." He voice cracked on the name. "He is..."

"Was," Joe corrected. "That's about the only thing that's going to save his sorry ass from a needle. If the state hadn't stepped in, I would be pushing for it anyways. Guys like that deserve worse than most because of the position he held, damn it!" He sighed, eying Vincent's face for a moment more, then looked back to the city. "Bennett's got some pet theory, but it doesn't hold water and it sounds crazier than...well, you standing here, lookin' like you do. No offense, but, you're kinda not..."

Vincent saved him from further burying himself with a wave of his hand. "I understand. What exactly did she say was the cause?"

That made the other man frown. His normally pinched face turned even more sour. "She says it's got to do with some secret organization he belongs to, like the masons or some crap like that. Look, I know a few masons, they drink beer and talk about tits at those meetings just like everybody else." He eyed Vincent's sigh of annoyance with a grin. "Present company excluded."

So that was it. They were back to the beginning of the case again. "What about the others involved?"

"Dead. Suicide by cop." Joe said it like it bothered him. Yet, he didn't explain any further.

There was no need. If they were willing to die rather be taken, they wouldn't have been of much help during an interrogation. Vincent knew that much about the despicable element of human nature. "Where do we go from here?"

The silence that answered him trailed on for several moments. Then, Joe reached over to pat him on the shoulder with a sad look. He gave Vincent a gentle squeeze. Sniffling, he rubbed at his nose. "This damned cold." With a final glance, he walked back into the party.

Left to his own thoughts once more, Vincent turned back to the city. Maybe Catherine was out there still. Tears ran down his cheeks. When did hope become a different kind of four letter word?


	3. Sing Like The Bird - Catherine

1996

Eyes closed, palms up and open, Catherine ran through the chant of Devas. She had only reached Vishnu when the buzzer announced that her door was being opened. Eyes slitting open, she refused to break pose, but searched for the one who interrupted her meditations. This was her daily time, she usually got about an hour alone.

Only someone crass would disregard the rules. Then again, there were no better word to describe the teenager standing in the entrance of her cell.

Hands on her hips, straight red hair pushed behind one ear, Xaxalla had her chin arrogantly thrust high. The slant of her nose lined perfectly with her face and full lips. The girl had obviously fucked her way into the doctor's good graces. "Sweet idea, multiculturalism for your students. Boring, but, how politically correct. What's next, African tribal ceremonies?"

Catherine sighed, her lips canting in an unbidden smile. The girl really was too precious for her own good. It was hard for anyone to feel threatened by her, let alone take her seriously. "What do you want?" A quick check of the clock above Xaxalla's head gave her ten minutes before anyone should have come for her.

Not that this brat needed any excuses. Urge alone was enough to motivate her casual cruelty. "Dr. Sandeman wants your gentle touch. Project Saran is feeling uncooperative again."

Projects. That's all these children were to her.

In the beginning, Catherine had wanted to throw up when she found out what went on here. These poor children, kept imprisoned here for no crime other than being born different. Sighing, she broke pose, stretching out her legs in front of her. Now, it was routine, having to sooth a few frazzled nerves and whisper sweet lies into their ears. She never knew if it helped, or was the worst kind of torture imaginable.

It didn't matter in the end. She would go either way.

+++++

The trip was always the same. It was, perhaps, the most horrible part of being here. Don't get her wrong, there was plenty of terrors to go around. Still, no matter how much she braced herself, she was never quite prepared for the sheer level of creepiness in the slow march towards the labs. 

First off, there were the long, creepy gray corridors. With the single bulb lights that hung above, they were definitely in an old military base. There was something about them that screamed Hollywood movie set. Maybe that was because of where she had seen them. Every kid in America had seen a movie with at least one military building in it. At times, she used to think Hollywood was the propaganda arm of the Department of Defense.

Ironic, now she was locked away under the same organization.

Oh, she had no doubt this was a military project. The second reason this place felt like hell were the people. Not the guards and the ghoulish scientists working here, but the faces she saw in the reinforced windows of the security cells. Today, there was more silence than anything else in the main corridor.

Xaxalla led the way, two guards at her back. There were two more behind Catherine.

By now, she had learned to ignore them. They wouldn't talk to her, and rarely stuck around long enough for her to even learn their first name. At first, she had thought it a security precaution. Glancing at the windows, she saw the faces of former guards watching her. There was nothing human in those eyes.

Something drove these men towards a feral mindset. Whether it was the only way they could cope with the stress of that action, or if it was a byproduct of something deliberate, she never knew. Her job was to take care of someone else.

Today, Catherine thought she might get through the gauntlet of crazies without incident. Then the screaming started.

Wild and high-pitched, someone shrieked from the far end of the corridor like a banshee. That set the others off in a chorus of equally shrill cries.

Covering her eyes, Catherine winced and picked up pace with the escort. A knockout gas would soon be flooding the cells, but the effects wouldn't take hold until long after she had moved on.

+++++

Once they had crossed into the lab portion of the complex, Catherine found herself in another world. The second leg of the horror show had begun. This one was obsessed with reproduction. Young women, teenagers really, with identification bracelets walked the halls around her, some with an IV pole attached to their arms. Each and everyone of their bellies were swollen with child.

Most of the girls milled about, their hands twitching in the universal sign of cigarette addiction. From the tattoos and the style of their hair, she knew them to be trouble makers. Upon a time, Catherine would have felt shame for being so judgmental based upon appearances alone.

Like a lot of things, time here had cured her sense of guilt. It hadn't completely stopped the urge from rubbing her own stomach, though.

Whether from their own actions, or more likely, as part of an experiment, these girls had ended up here and pregnant. What they got out of it had never been said. Catherine didn't really care.

So long as Xaxalla kept them from coming near, things were fine and they were closer to their destination.

+++++

Beyond the puppy mill, as the guards had taken to calling it, were the 'animal cages'. These were more secure and required a clearance that not even her escorts attained. Not that they were needed, Xaxalla held the glock in her hand like she was born to it.

The massive, steel security door sat in a cement frame that even Superman would have had trouble accessing. The only opening in the wall was a three inch-thick glass window where the security guard sat. A squat man, he never seemed to leave his post. He was there no matter what day of the week or time Catherine was brought through.

Waving her badge, Catherine didn't bother to look his way. He never acknowledged she existed either. While the door buzzed, then swung open, she stood there with her hands on her hips. The fear portion of her trip was over. Only silence laid beyond the door.

Well, normally. Today, soft howls echoed down the hall.

Hearing that high-pitched voices brought an amused smile to Catherine's face. It came without warning and she was giggling by the time she realize it was there. 

Xaxalla scowled at her in irritation.

Catherine only giggled harder. Her boys were calling for her.

+++++

"How long has he been this way?" Stroking the boy's hair in her lap, Catherine couldn't keep the breathlessness out of her voice. Even as she tugged at his ears, he still refused to move even his eyes.

"Sixteen hours according to the security feed." Sandeman couldn't be bothered to look up from his clipboard. The notations he was making on the sheets weren't that important.

Catherine didn't have to see him to know how this was really effecting him. They had hand raised most of these boys from pups weeks, days, sometimes even hours old. In all total, there had been twenty-three in the first year. After seven years, they were down to twelve.

Joshua. The first. Her oldest.

Stroking the side of his cheek, she used her thumb over the brow ridge to tickle him. There was no response. Rocking him gently hadn't helped either. "When was the last time he ate and what did they give him?"

"It's Wednesday, he received a prescribed ration of beef, vegetables, and two servings of fruit, probably apples. The standard evening cocktail for his line was administered along side last night at seven. An hour later, the tray was taken away and he was still fine. He laid down ten minutes later and didn't move again." He sounded short of breath towards the end. Sandeman had to clear his throat twice before he finished. "Subject zero-one is non-responsive, brain activities are minimal."

Catherine went still. She closed her eyes, then took a quick breath. By the time she sniffed to keep her nose clean, the emptiness inside had returned. "How long until the procedure?"

"You may have fifteen minutes with him." Signing off at the bottom of his paperwork, Sandeman handed it to the orderly, and walked out. His entire body posture seemed to have shrunk in on itself.

She fought it, taking deep, even breaths. Still, as her fingers traced his familiar cheeks, stopping at his unseeing eyes, she broke. Whimpering, her lip trembled. "My baby."

"This is why we're told not to become attached."

The need to strike out at her had Catherine turning on Xaxalla. All she found was a red-faced girl with tear stained cheeks standing in the doorway. Shaking her head, she bent over and dragged his body into her arms.

There were only eleven now.

+++++

Catherine was awake. Something was off about her cell. The change disturbed her enough that she had woken from troubled sleep. They had brought her back some hours ago, but had only just managed to drift off.

'There was a noise,' she thought, but it had been very faint. Keeping her breathing even, she waited to hear it again. The noise did not repeat.

Yet, somehow, she knew she was no longer alone. Someone was in the cell with her, waiting. What they wanted or how long they had been there, were two questions she no longer cared to find out. So, she waited. It the person wanted her attention, they would have to make the first move.

Someone exhaled.

Suddenly, it occurred to Catherine what was different. There was no background noise. The constant drone of the vent fans was missing. Her air was warming and getting stale.

"We have two minutes. The power's off to this cellblock and the security system is locked in self-scan mode." The cell was too dark to get a good look, but the voice was unmistakable. Xaxalla was in the cell with her.

Catherine considered ignoring her and going back to sleep. Something soft landed against her back. This, she had to see, so she rolled over.

"Get dressed, and don't dawdle. We haven't got time for your weak emotions to get in the way." The teen stood out against the bars of her cell when she moved. The outline of her body was marred by the gun in her hand.

Pushing up from the bed, Catherine ignored the clothes that fell from her back to the bunk and floor. She was more concerned with staring down the woman that had been her captor for what felt like ages. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Xaxalla turned from the bars to face Catherine, raising her gun. "I'm not playing, the truck leaves in five minutes and you're going to be on it." She now had the barrel pointed at Catherine.

Both Catherine's eyebrows rose. "Tell me this is some kind of joke. Because if anyone here was going to help me, you are the last one I expected." Hearing the hammer being cocked, she sucked in a quick breath. "Fine, I guess you're not kidding."

There was no further response. Instead, she went back to watching the corridor outside the cell.

Bending down to strip off her pants, Catherine tugged them free of her ankles. "All right, then answer me this: Why are you betraying your boss?"

Scoffing, Xaxalla disarmed the gun. "I'm saving him." When she glanced back, she actually sounded a little scared. "Things have become more complicated than we anticipated. Right now, you're of more use to us on the outside. Now, hurry up!" She was getting impatient, that was never a good sign.

That something or someone could scare the iron maiden was enough to put a little more fire in Catherine's behind.

+++++

Marching ahead of an unstable teen with a gun wasn't Catherine's idea of a fun midnight stroll. The shackles around her wrist didn't help with the illusion either. It did keep the guards from doing more than a passing glance, though. She wondered how badly they were trained if this was all it took just to sneak past. Then again, it probably didn't take much more than saying 'point and shoot' to becoming the guard dog for a mad scientist. 

Once they had cleared the secondary gate, the short path lead to a loading zone inside the main yard. Waiting there was a generic military transport vehicle with the engine running. Exhaust drifted up like a cloud in the cool night. 

Catherine had the urge to snort. "I guess you weren't kidding." A push of the gun into her back silenced her.

Xaxalla had her moved to the back of the truck, a guiding hand on her arm. Ever couple heart beats, the teen would glance around in search of something.

The longer this went on, the more alarmed Catherine became. What the hell was going on here? She had been at this compound for a little more than five years. Every day was a routine set in stone. Every alteration to that routine was notified weeks in advance. Never once had she seen anything this impromptu. That alone was disturbing.

Finding herself shoved at the tail gate, Catherine had to the bed of the truck to keep from falling. "Hey!" 

"Get in!" Moving quick, Xaxalla shoved the gun between her breasts and climbed in the back of the truck. "We're out of time!" She grabbed Catherine by the shoulders and was dragging her up inside as the truck began to shift into drive.

Catherine thought about struggling, but she was hauled up by the teen as if she weighed nothing, then tossed at the feet of a couple guards. The truck shifted under her as the the engine revved up and was thrown in gear. Hearing the exhaust pipe rattle, she righted herself using her elbows to push up from the floor. What she saw had her heart leaping in her chest.

Those weren't guards. All around her, dressed in tiny uniforms, were the remaining eleven boys. Their animalistic features were barely visible in the dim security lights of the main yard. Light shifted as the truck swung around, heading for the main gate. Rocking back and forth gently, they held onto one another. Fear twisted their features.

Standing up, arm on the roof's support beams, Xaxalla watched out the back of the truck. Her gun hung from a tense hand at her side.

Feeling suicidal, Catherine cleared her throat. "Where are we going?"

For a moment, it seemed like the teen would remain tight lipped. Then she glanced over her shoulder at Catherine. Her smile wasn't pleasant. "We're going to pay your old friends a visit."

That's when the explosions started. So many that the night grew blindingly bright.

Wincing away, Catherine knew the entire base had to have been destroyed. When Xaxalla had said it was only a matter of minutes, she hadn't been kidding.

+++++

After four days of travel, Catherine was ready to lay down and sleep for a week. There was no way she had the strength to face this meeting, let alone the people in it. Yet, she had no choice. There were too many people depending upon what would happen in the next five minutes.

Fingers laced, she had her hands resting against her chest. "This isn't going to work. We don't know if they are even here after all this time."

"We know they still exist." Xaxalla gestured at the brick arch, the only doorway not built into the basement-level room. It had been tore out so long ago by hands so strong. "How do you think we know about you, about this place?"

"That's a very good question." Soft and rumbling, the voice echoed in the chamber.

While a few of the boys' heads jerked about, searching for the source, Xaxalla kept her gaze focused on the door. Of the three other people that had been in the truck with Catherine and the boys, only she remained. The former guards waited up on the street with their rented panel van.

Xaxalla yawned, making a big deal of it. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Her sing-song voice had a deliberate grating tone. "We haven't got all day. At least, not if you want to see your precious piece of tail again, cat boy." She then aimed her gun lazily at Catherine.

Tired of all the baseless threats, Catherine took a deep breath and headed for the arch. "Vincent." Had her voice really been that high pitched, did she sound that desperate?

Slowly, a large figure seemed to float into the room through the makeshift doorway. The hood of his cloak was drawn up over his face to obscure his features. When he turned in her direction, he froze in place. 

"It's me." Arms now wrapped around herself, Catherine wanted to tremble. She was far too old to react like a little girl. That didn't stop her from rocking a little in place, though.

"Look, this is all very touching, but where is the old man?" Trying to peek over Vincent's shoulder, Xaxalla stood on her toes. "The message said for him to meet us here, not his house cat."

Vincent turned so that his hood was facing her. "Father is dead."

Blinking, Xaxalla dropped her chin. She stared at the floor, then nodded. "All right. Guess this means they're your problem then." Turning, she holstered her glock down the back of her pants. She smiled at the stunned boys. "You be good for daddy and mommy now. Auntie Renfro has to head back to the northpole with Santa Claus." With a quick mocking salute, she strolled out of the room, leaving like she hadn't just dumped the world on them.

It was all too much. Catherine's knees hit the floor, a distant pain in her confused mind. A shadow passed over her face and she slowly looked up to see him. "So long." 

How long had it been? He looked older now, a few gray hairs stood out in his blond mane. Still, those familiar blue eyes stared back at her.

As he took her into his arms, she silently broke down.

"Catherine. My sweet Catherine." He squeezed her firmly against him, but without any really crushing strength. He almost seemed afraid he might break her. "What is going on here? Who are all these children?"

Shaking her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, Catherine tried to form the words. Nothing would come.

+++++

"I don't know much about them, they call themselves the Truebreed or Familiars, it's not very clear." Staring over the balcony at the boys, Catherine watched them sniff at the ancient books. A tiny smile played on her lips. Her arms stayed wrapped around her chest as she played with the crystal at her throat. Where he had found it, she wasn't certain and he wouldn't say. "Sandeman claims these boys come from normal homes...but I can't see how two regular people can produce something so different. It's not like red hair and freckles."

Vincent snorted, a constant presence at her side. "Believe me, I know."

She glanced over at him, her hair falling over her face. "He wouldn't say much, they were always very careful about the flow of information." Catherine snorted, the old bitterness rising again. "From what I gather, children like these, like you, are becoming more common with each generation. It scares them, but only he's willing to do anything about it."

At his raised eyebrow, she smiled. Reaching out, she patted his arm. "I don't mean it like that. This alteration in appearance, Vincent, it's more than just the outside. Their brains are different, these boys, they're more animal than human at times. I know a lot of that has to do with the baseline manipulation, but if it wasn't for that, they wouldn't be here." She began to stroke his arm without even realizing it. "You're the first and only one to survive without it."

He just stared at her. "Catherine, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Her hand went automatically to her stomach before she sighed. "This mutation, whatever causes your appearance, your abilities, Vincent, it's fatal in every case if left untreated." She looked down at her boys, smiling at their curious play. "Dr. Sandeman's developed a serum, that sounds so silly, but it's the word he uses. It alters the base pairs of their genes just enough to stabilize them. They start out looking like you." She smiled and pointed at them. "The process uses canine DNA, something about the variety in their species being sufficient to fill in the gaps. They end up looking like that."

He followed her finger to look at the boys below. "Fascinating." He sounded more appalled.

Catherine couldn't blame him. It was only through years of exposure that she could be so casual about it.


	4. Freedom - Catherine

2000

Curled up in the blankets, Catherine could close her eyes and pretend it had never happened, that nothing had ever changed. It never lasted very long. The sorrow of their situation would always sneak back in eventually. Still, there were moments of peace to be treasured.

Dragging her fingers down Vincent's chest, she curled the tips in the fur she found there. His pleased groan left her smiling against his shoulder. "I can't believe we still have the strength to do that."

"Speak for yourself. I can barely keep my eyes open." He chuckled into the crook of his arm, burying his eyes under his elbow. "I love when you visit, but the time between gives me a chance to recuperate."

Catherine snickered. Her body was exhausted in a wonderfully welcome way. "I've missed this." Not just the sex, but the intimacy. It had been far too long since she last felt another's touch. "I'm sorry you had to wait. The two girls needed a month of doctoring before they let me bring them home. On top of that, the new compound is some where in Wyoming, or maybe it was North Dakota."

Weeks on the road became months if she wasn't paying attention. It had been four months this last time. She disliked having to leave at all, but there was no way around it.

"I don't understand how you can continue to work with that woman." He said woman like it was an epitaph. Vincent wasn't a misogynist, so it was pretty obvious what he meant.

Still, having his issues brought up again made Catherine want to groan. They had been having such a good time. This is why she rarely came back, why she hadn't stayed the first time, and why she had her old apartment in the world above. Not wanting to rehash the old argument, she sat up, taking the blanket with her. Wrapping it around her body, she gave him a coy smile over her shoulder.

When Vincent reached for her, she slipped off the bed and headed across their room. Catherine tossed her hair over her shoulder, then plopped into the chair at the vanity. The reflection had more wrinkles than last time, the gray showing in more than a few places. It was just another reminder of how much time she had lost. So much was gone now. "Vincent, I'll be forty in two weeks. The only people who would care to know that have been dead for ten years or are in this room."

Coming up behind her, only his stomach and chest were visible in the mirror. He ran his fingers through her curl, catching gently on the ends. "Our parents and friends would want you to be happy, no matter where you are."

"What would make me happy is finding out who killed them all. That many people connected to us don't just die from the flu!" In frustration, she buried her face in her hands, inhaling deeply through her nose. As she exhaled, she ran her fingers down the same path his had just taken through her hair. "Renfro and Sandeman have connections, eventually, someone will screwup, let something slip to them. Then I will have it."

He sighed. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a gentle squeeze, then shake. "You are still a young, vibrant woman, beautiful in the prime of her life. There is still time." He sighed again. "I didn't mean it that way."

Resting a hand upon his, she gave it a firm squeeze in return. "I know what you meant. Yet, I wished we could have tried again anyways. Now that we know how, we may have saved this one." But there would be no second chance. "We'll have to be content with eleven adopted ones."

Choking out a laugh, he shook his head. "They miss their mother. Everyday, Sebastian grows stronger and faster, he can't wait to show you when you visit."

"They all do." Patting his hand, she looked back at her reflection. She hadn't changed that much. He was right, the young woman was still smiling back at her from the glass. "They all do."


	5. Dreams Of Nights Past - Joshua

Prologue: The Quest Begins.

_When Joshua dreams of Father, he is never alone. Sometimes, Joshua dreams of Isaac, of the woman called Renfro. Sometimes, though, Joshua dreams of someone pretty who was nice to him once. Joshua likes dreaming of her even though the dreams make Joshua sad._

 

"Once upon a time, in the far off kingdom of New York, there lived a princess named Catherine." Her hands were very big, not as big as Father's but they were big. When they touched Joshua's hair, she was very slow.

Joshua liked when she touched his hair. Sad Lady was nice to Joshua. Like Father, she liked to touch Joshua. Her smell was pretty and sad.

"In this city, Princess Catherine lived in a big, ivory tower, sad and lonely, even though she was surrounded by people. Longing for someone to see her and welcome her, Princess Catherine would leave her tower and walk among the people. She would see the pain and suffering caused by the monsters who preyed upon society. These monsters claimed the city for their own, claimed they could do whatever they want to the people. Few stood up to the monsters and this made her sad. Princess Catherine wanted to do something for the people, but didn't know where to start in all that sorrow." Sad Lady sounded sad for Princess Catherine. Her breathing caught several times like she choked.

Joshua choked on small things. Joshua knew he wasn't supposed to swallow small things, but he liked the feel of them in his mouth. Did Joshua make Sad Lady sad?

Sad Lady never said what made her sad. "One day, while visiting the people, the princess was attacked by brutal men. The princess had been mistaken for one of the people, someone the monsters wanted to suffer. The brutal men cut her face so she would be forever reminded of the monster's control. They wanted to do more, but she was saved by a wonderful prince."

She had been saved? Joshua stared up at Sad Lady's pretty face. She always talked about the prince in such a soft voice. Joshua liked to hear about the prince. "What was the prince like?"

"He was like you, handsome and strong. He was beautiful, but few people got to see that beauty. See, he looked different than other people and that scared them." Sad Lady would then stroke his face, pinch his ears. Never hard, just soft! She liked to pet Joshua's ears. "Prince Vincent liked poetry and classical music. While he was big and strong, he had a gentle soul. Like Princess Catherine, he wanted to protect the people. But, because he looked different, he had to hide in his kingdom, down below."

"Did Princess Catherine love Prince Vincent?" Because, in the stories Father let him read to Isaac, Princesses loved their Princes.

This made Sad Lady smile and shake her head with a dry snort. "Not at first. Love takes time, Jacob, though she did care for him a lot." Rocking him a little, she shifted him to her left side. "No, in the beginning, Princess Catherine found it hard to love anything, even herself. Prince Vincent showed her vain, silly notions for what they were, and eventually, she learned to accept what had happened." Looking down at him, she smiled again. "No, the love, that came much later."

 

___________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: A Shadow Falls.

 

Supplies were running low all the time in Terminal City. Trips became dangerous before they had called it home. Now was almost impossible to get out. Joshua knew the danger well. The last trip he made out there had ended in the barricades. Still, someone had go to out to retrieve supplies. Max was always talking about needing more.

Most who went out were those who could go unnoticed. They could hide among the upstairs people. Joshua was not good at hiding. He was too big, not for a long time had he been so small. Joshua had strength and speed, but the others were strong and fast too.

Many went, some did not come back. Enough did not come back, that volunteers were becoming few the first two days. By the end of day four, two came back from a team of six. No one else had volunteered to go. The Upstairs People had won.

Staring at the hungry faces, the lost and lonely, they were all scared children to Joshua. He was the eldest. Oldest among Father's children. He was the one they should be looking to for help and protection. He was Joshua!

"We need volunteers," he heard them whispering through the walls.

That is why he was here now, looking at Max. They had gone silent when he walked in their room. He knew Little Fella was not going to be happy about his decision. She was never happy in the daytime. Five days since the barricades and still, she did not smile. Few smiled, but Max especially.

Max was not happy he was here interrupting. The others of her war council, as they liked to be called, were not happy also. They could not be in this dark room, deep inside the building. It stunk, was damp. They were upset by everything.

This did not matter to Joshua. He was important. What he had to say was important to them. "I volunteer." He smiled at them hopefully, a little proud that he had been so brave.

At first, there was no response. Maybe they did not hear Joshua speak.

Placing a paw to his chest, he tapped his heart place twice. "Joshua volunteers to go." This time, he knew they heard him. They met his eyes, but did still did not speak. Luke had his mouth open in shock. This made a little pride swell in Joshua's chest. "I will go with the next run. I am fast and strong, I can carry more."

Little Fella would not look at him. She glanced from Logan to Dix. Her scent was that of worry and annoyance.

He could feel her 'no' even before she moved to form the words. Taking a step forwards, Joshua put his paws on her shoulders. This forced her to look him in the eyes. He could see the fear and sadness there and knew she knew. "Joshua has to go. There are not enough. We are few and food is running out."

"No!" The sharpness of her voice was new for Little...Max. Standing there under his paws was Max, leader of Terminal City. "We can't have you running around out there, Joshua. It's too dangerous for you." She looked at him with anger, but smelled of fear.

This upset Joshua. He shifted uncomfortably, the urge to whine making his jaw ache. Still, he needed to do this! "I am not asking, Little Fella." He gave her shoulders another pat, then took a step back. When she looked to tell him something else, he put a paw across her mouth. "Alec will be with Joshua. He is recovered enough, we are fast and stronger. He says I anticipate his moves, we work together better."

"You can't!" Max turned to Logan, her eyes pleading, face twisted in sadness. When he looked away, the others refused to meet her gaze. Max turned to him again, there were tears in her eyes. "Joshua, please. It's too dangerous."

"It is dangerous, Max." Joshua agreed with her, nodding once. "But Joshua knows the dangerous." Her tears started to fall down her face and Joshua felt himself stumble a little inside. Still, he needed to do this. They needed him. "We will come back, I promise to take care of Alec."

This only upset her more. She took a step towards him this time. Hands coming up, she almost reached for him. "You don't understand, Joshua..."

"Max," Logan's warning was barely a whisper. "He's right. We need a volunteer."

Yet, it stopped her right in her tracks. "No! Not Joshua! Not Alec!" Max did not come any closer to Joshua. 

Holding his head high, Joshua slapped a fist to his chest. "Joshua is strong! I will run fast and I can do this!" He looked to the others for support. Joshua knew they would agree with him.

Mole lowered his cigar, the stinky stick he liked to chew on. "You cannot let sentimentality get in the way of the overall objective." He pointed at Joshua with that stinky stick. "We have our volunteers. The rest will depend upon how well we do our part."

Relief blossomed in Joshua's chest, making it easier to breathe and swallow. He did not know how much he fear their refusal until he had their yes. "I am glad. Alec will be happy to 'get out' too." They could change their minds like the wind, so Joshua decided not to push. He turned and sprinted for the door. Only her calling his name stopped him at the doorway.

"Joshua!" Max was crying again when he turned back, and once more, she was just Little Fella. She looked at him, pleading with him. "Please, you don't have to do this."

He tried to smile for her. "It will be okay, Little Fella." Showing his teeth, Joshua ran for it.

+++++

The power had gone out on the second day. Even despite their best efforts, no one had gotten it back. Joshua could see fine in the dark, it was Logan who had trouble using the stairs. Thinking of the last time he had used them made Joshua smile. He had learned a few words Little Fella did not like.

In the tunnels below the city, Joshua could move about. He liked it down here. After Father left the Manticore, Joshua had spent most of his time in the tunnels beneath. All his friends were there. That was how he met Little Fella.

"What are you grinning about?"

Confused, Joshua looked back up the tunnel. What he found made his grin return with a happy snort.

Alec was walking carefully, wincing as his boots trudged through the mud. He had expensive shoes on. When he caught Joshua looking, he winced with a growl. "I swear, if Max doesn't personally thank me for this, I am so going to wipe my shoes on her jacket."

Snorting softly, Joshua felt his bottom shake. Just a little. "Max will thank you. Joshua thanks Alec!" He wanted to rush up to Alec and give him an 'it will be fine' hug, but Alec did not like those hugs.

"Oh yeah? Your thanks better be more than just a hardy handshake and butt wag. Your butt's not that cute."

Cheeks aching from smiling made Joshua happier! So, he put on extra speed. The faster they got to the market in 'China Village' the faster they got out of the mud. That would make Alec happy too!

+++++

The city still stunk even here several miles away. They had come here away from most of Seattle because Alec said it was safer. Wrinkling his nose, Joshua brought the scarf closer to his nose and turned away from the cooking pot. His other hand held bags of food Alec had already purchased that smelled good over the stink of the pot. He had not intended to sniff it. There were so many different smells here. Lucky for Joshua, the old woman was too busy tending her chickens.

Joshua's stomach grumbled. He wanted chickens. Maybe... He sniffed and found Alec two stalls up.

Sacks in hand, Alec was busy with a young woman, a smile for her. His smile. Alec was using his Alec charm.

Shoulders going tight, Joshua felt the urge to growl. Alec was not supposed to be Alec charming. Alec was his to watch over and protect! He took a step towards them, then realized what he was doing. Eyes wide, Joshua looked about.

No one was watching him yet. They still had time.

Head dropping, he cast a couple quick glances. Once he was certain no one would notice, he walked up to where Alec was standing. His bags made little sound on purpose. He stopped behind Alec and stared. The girl did not notice him, but he knew Alec did.

Back stiff, Alec nodded at her. "Right, thanks!" He finally took the bag from the girl's hand. With a nod, he quickly walked on, leaving the girl and her smile behind.

Girl started to frown until she noticed Joshua. Her eyes went up Joshua, to rest on his covered face. Meeting his stare, she frowned and looked away.

Good! Joshua did not like the way she looked at him either. Girl should stay away from Alec! They did not need her attention. Alec should be less Alec charming and focus more on getting food. That was why they were here! 

With a growling snort, he put Girl behind him and went on with his search. There were sweet smelling fruits in the booth at the end worth more of his time. As the first, Joshua could not enjoy the flavor as much, but he knew the X-series liked the taste. If he could get a good deal on ripened fruit, they could have some treats tonight.

Heading towards the booth, he saw Alec following close behind. Alec was watching him with a tiny frown. He kept looking at Joshua, like he wanted to say something. Joshua did not like that look, so he ignored it. He was almost there when Alec finally caught up to him.

Alec put a hand out, the bags of cans he bought from Girl hanging off his wrist. "Look, Joshua. About that back there." He was trying to be Smooth Alec. He was about to lie.

Before he could lie, loud roaring filled the air overhead. The whistle that came with it split the air.

It was so loud that it screamed in Joshua's ears. The pain, it hurt so much! Clutching at his head, he smacked his chest and face with the bags he held, but did not feel them. What was making that sound?

Fear. So much scared! In the sky, everyone was pointing to the sky!

When Joshua looked, he found several rockets flying in the same direction. They were leaving great trails of clouds behind them. He could near nothing else over the roar of their fires. Suddenly, they all went down. One, right after another, they disappeared over the city. Then the roar of the engines was replaced with something else just as loud, even worse.

"Explosions," he tried to say, but the noise was still too loud. The explosions came and came, there was no end. A great wave of dust rose up even as more rockets appeared in the sky. Brilliant flashes of light appeared between the buildings where the explosions happened. The two roaring noises drowned out everything, making Joshua want to cry. Tears filled his eyes and he whined for Alec. He wanted to be back with Alec and Max in Father's basement!

Then, suddenly, it was over. The noise was gone and the dust cloud rose high above the city.

Only-the city was gone.

Joshua stared at Seattle, where it should be. He found only the cloud of dust rising high into the sky. Bright light filled the air at the bottom of the cloud, right where Seattle was supposed to be. But, Seattle was gone. It was gone.

Joshua felt a hand upon his shoulder. From the size and placement, he knew it to be Alec. "Max and Logan...are gone!" He was interrupted by Alec shoving him to the ground. He wanted to know why, but Alec covered him with his body, dragging his jacket over both their heads.

Then another wave of air crashed upon them. People screamed as the wind knocked them over, sending entire booths flying. People were thrown several feet as Alec tried to shield Joshua. Dust flew every where, making the sky dark as night. Joshua clenched his eyes shut to protect them as another wave crashed over them.

 

_______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Comes The Winter.

 

Snow fell from the sky upon his cheeks. It wasn't cold and smelled slightly of smoke.

Joshua blinked. Where was he? Groaning, he turned over onto his side and looked around. White snow covered every surface. Piles of what had been tents and tables lay, wooden buildings, were all covered in the smoky snow.

Something slid off his shoulder and moaned in his ear.

Alec. Alec was behind him.

The sky had caught on fire, Joshua remembered. Looking towards Seattle, he found only the massive cloud still rising into the air. Ash, not snow. They were covered in ash and it would continue to rain down. Joshua knew this ash, Joshua knew that cloud. He had seen it in Father's books once.

Joshua looked over his shoulder. "Alec, we have to go." It hurt his neck, Joshua's entire body hurt, but he had to see Alec. Pained skin, covered his entire body. He would bruise, like overripe fruit.

Ash coated Alec's face in pale white. It clung to his face, his hair, his eyelashes. He looked like a pretty doll. Groaning, he blinked a couple times, then stopped moving. Alec was in a great deal of pain too.

Joshua could tell Alec's back hurt. He didn't want to move. They had to move. The ash was bad, it brought slow death if they didn't remove it soon.

Putting a hand under him, Joshua used it to brace himself when he leaned forward. His back hurt, but he had to do this. Alec needed him to do this. There were bags of food around his wrist. They were heavy, but he did not take them off. Alec would need them too.

Whimpering, Joshua looked one last time at what was once Seattle. Alec would be the only one to need Joshua now.

+++++

The cart, Joshua was sorry he took it, but Alec needed it more. It was big, large enough for Alec and lots of boxes and bags, and he could pull it with the horse harness! That made Joshua smile. Alec bounced softly in his cushions and blankets on the boxes, moaning his pain even in sleep. Alec had been asleep for a long time. Joshua would worry if it were someone like Logan. He knew that Alec only sleeped to heal.

There wasn't much on the road. Only old trees and black rocks, sand and dirt filtered up through the cracks, dead grass had grown there, now yellowed the road. It protected from the wind and the dust. Joshua had chose this one for that. The leather collar was heavy about his shoulders, the straps tight around his waist. Yet, Joshua did not mind.

No people were about to care he was doing horse work. There were people back in the market, but none moved. He knew they would not get up and it made Joshua want to howl. So many people gone. It was all sad.

They would not miss the supplies he took. Alec would be happy to have the food. Since it was wrapped, the dust did not get to it. He had washed everything carefully in the creek. Washing the cart had been easy, getting it out of the creek hadn't been. It dripped in a line on this old road. Even Alec and his blankets were still wet. Joshua wished he had time to let them dry. But the dust was dangerous. They had to get away!

A cackling from the cart had Joshua look back. He could not feel any questions from Alec, he was still asleep. Joshua found the chickens fighting with the geese in their cages where they hung off the cart. Chickens looked funny wet, but the geese were almost dry. They would have to get along, or Joshua would eat them first.

Showing his teeth, he grinned at the cackling birds. "Do not wake Alec!" They did not listen. Joshua was not surprised, they weren't dogs, after all.

What had been a bright day was now dark and sleepy. Clouds covered the sky in every direction he could see through the trees. The dust would be coming down for days. As much as he wanted to go back, he knew they had to leave. He had to protect and watch over Alec now.

+++++

Rain had started falling sometime in the evening. Joshua had covered Alec and their cart, protecting the supplies. The sides were tall enough to allow Alec room to sleep protected on the boxes. He would be safe there. The birds and rabbits in their cages were easily stored under the cart. Joshua did not like sleeping on the ground next to the birds and rabbits, but he had some pine needles to make it soft.

He wondered what happened to Little Fella. Did they get out before the attack? Did they know those rockets would be coming? Whimpering, Joshua knew the real answer.

They were on a high hill, the rain would not stay around for long. Joshua had seen it coming down, dark and wet. There was ash in the rain and it would be washed away. That would make things easier, but the ash would still be around. It only got washed into the soil and the water. They would not be able to drink from the streams until they got away from the ash clouds.

He would be thirsty. The water in the cart would have to be ra..rash...made smaller so that they did not get sick. It was only two containers of water, but it would have to do.

Grunting to his left, his left? Joshua checked his hands, it was his left. He grinned. Little Fella had shown him left. There was more soft grunting and it made Joshua look up from his bed of pine needles.

Two of the rabbits were doing something. One was on top of the other, his tail moving fast.

Joshua sniffed the air and his cheeks flushed from the smell. Quickly looking away, he grinned, "Sorry."

They were making more bunnies.

+++++

Joshua had been on the road for two days he felt Alec wake up. One moment he was mindlessly following the curve of the road, sniffing for fresh water. It had been hours since his last drink. The grass smelled inviting, but he was still cautious. The clouds had carried the ash far. There was plenty of water for three more days. He would just have to wait until the next stop.

Then, he felt a spike in pain. Joshua's breath had left him. He felt it in his chest, around his heart, but it had not been his pain.

Then Alec had started coughing. In his haste to turn around, Joshua forgot he had the cart harness wrapped around him. As he turned, the cart jerked with him and he was chasing his tail. The idea of chasing his tail made Joshua want to smile and he did! Fresh grass crushed under the back wheels and it smelled so sweet. Joshua liked the smell of fresh grass!

"Joshua!" Alec was coughing, gasping for breath.

Stilling, Joshua cocked his head to look over his shoulder. 

In the wagon, propped up on his dry bedding, Alec was looking at Joshua. His face and throat were dark red, he had a hand to his mouth. Eyes watering, he was in pain.

"Alec is sick?" Joshua did not want it to be so. Maybe Alec was just tired from healing for two long days without speaking to Joshua. Alec was always needing time to do things he never talked about.

"Nah, man, I'm just fine. You look ridic..." Alec shook from coughing again, this time it took him for several seconds to calm down.

Joshua counted to twenty-five. Then Joshua lost count because Joshua only knew twenty-five. Joshua's own chest hurt and he winced at the deep hacking Alec did.

After another count of twenty five, Alec seemed to settle down. This time, he was deathly pale. So white and in so much pain. He laid back among the cushions and pillows. "Hey, Joshua, we got any water?"

Joshua nodded. Then he knew Alec could not see him. "Yes, there is a bottle next to Alec with a straw lid. Joshua put there while Alec was sleeping; hoping Alec would wake and be thirsty." He grinned, relief and happiness bursting in his chest. "Alec is awake and getting better."

"Yeah, thanks big guy." Alec moaned softly and coughed again. This time, he coughed only once. Then he was threw and searching the blankets. When he found the water, he moaned in relief. "Joshua, you are a god."

"Alec is Joshua's to protect and take care of." Hearing Alec pop open the lid and pull out the straw made Joshua shiver with happiness. He had been so worried about Alec. "Alec rest, we will stop for the night soon." Thunder shook the air and Joshua looked up. 

Clouds, dark and threatening were rolling in. Lightning arched blue across the sky. There would be more rain soon. Sighing, Joshua pulled his rain hat back on.

After making a sound of satisfaction, Alec closed the bottle. "Hey, what happened back there? Why are we...wherever the hell we are?" Alec yawned loud and ended with a whine.

"Rest, Alec. We can talk later." When there was no further questions, Joshua sighed with relief. He did not want to trouble Alec's sleep and make him sick with sadness. He would remember soon enough.

Adjusting his harness collar, Joshua went back to pulling Alec and their supplies.

+++++

When next Alec woke, they were stopped for the night. Rain was beating down on the canvas tarp over them. The animals had to be hung from the sides, small canvases covering their cages from the rain. Joshua was in the cart with Alec, the rain pooling on the ground below. He had been unable to find a hill where he could park the cart. Trees covered everything not road, even the rocks had pine trees growing out of them.

It was cooler here, too. That was bound to happen.

There wasn't much room in the cart. Between Alec and the cushions, there wasn't much space for Joshua. Alec was warm, warmer than he normally was, when Joshua curled up behind him. Ale was so small, his arms very thin under Joshua's paws. He felt fragile. Joshua pressed his lips to Alec's hair and smelled, tasting Alec's smell. Alec was not sick, just not fully healthy. That was good.

Thunder rumbled above the trees and Alec jerked. Heart pounding under Joshua's hand, Alec breathed quickly. He started to move until Joshua pulled him tighter against his body.

"It is all right, Alec. That was only thunder." He kissed the top of Alec's head again and rocked him gently in his arm. He had seen Gem do this with Eve and it settled her from crying.

Eve and Gem were gone now. Resting his chin on Alec's head, he hugged Alec closer.

Alec settled against him, wrapping a hand around Joshua's paw. "So, the rain's pretty bad outside, is it?" His voice was soft, not matching the pounding of his heart at all.

"Pretty bad, yes." Joshua could hear Alec swallow back his fear. Alec was strong, but only because Alec had to be strong. Alec was like Gem wanted to be, soft and caring. Gem was a fighter, Max was a fighter. Alec was good at fighting, but Joshua knew he was better at talking and hugging. That was okay, Joshua liked to hug Alec too.

The silence lasted for several more slowing breaths. Then Alec licked his lips, slowly drawing it out. He went rigid like a stone under Joshua's arm. "About what happened back there..."

"Stop, Alec." Giving Alec a squeeze, Joshua tried to comfort him. "Do not think about it, Alec will only be sad."

Alec went still. For a moment, even his heart stopped beating. Then Alec was moving again. He sucked in a quick breath and held it. "Max? Cindy and Logan?" The fear made Alec's voice high pitched, almost like a little child. He rest against Joshua, their legs tangling.

Joshua shook his head, his chin rubbing against Alec's hair. He felt Alec shudder, the pain the denial caused. "The city is gone. Only the poison ash that falls from the sky and chokes the rivers left now." He shifted to cover more of Alec with himself, settling Alec between his legs, against his chest. "Joshua protect his Alec. Alec protect his Joshua. We are left together now. Alec rest, recover."

"Yeah, Alec and Joshua, together forever." Alec snorted until Joshua gave him a gentle shake. "Just one more question. How do you know about nuclear fallout?"

The question made Joshua want to cry. He knew lots of things. "Joshua learn lots of things from Father and Sad Lady. Now Alec rest!" Pressing his nose to Alec's hair, he gave Alec another gentle shake. "Rest."

Alec groaned, settling back against Joshua.

Feeling the firm press of Alec against his body made Joshua want to hold him there forever. Alec was strong and would make Joshua happy. Joshua would make happy again one day.

+++++

Joshua ached in the morning. Groaning softly, he tried curling into the heat beside him, to sleep a little more. He had someone nice to hold onto and he was happy. Sniffing softly, he pushed against the heat where it felt best.

"Woah, easy there, big guy! Watch where you're putting that thing."

"Alec!" Joshua's eyes snapped open. Looking down, he found Alec pinned beneath him.

Face bright red, Alec wouldn't quite meet his eyes. "Uh, yeah. You might want to get up." He pointed a finger down at Joshua's waist. "And take care of that before you poke a hole through me."

"Sorry!" Rolling over, Joshua faced the side of the cart. His heart beat fast and his cheeks burned. Reaching down, he covered himself. "Sorry. Alec feel and smell nice."

"Alec smells nice all the time. That's part of being me." Alec pat him on the back, but Alec was embarrassed. "No need to apologize. In fact, I should be the one thanking you. It's not everyday I get woken up by someone that happy to see me."

Whimpering, Joshua tried burying his head under the cushions. Even as he waited for his happiness at Alec to go back, he knew he wasn't the only one happy to be alive this morning.

Alec was definitely feeling better.

 

__________________________________________________________________  
Epilogue: North Of The Wall.

 

It had been Little Fella's plan to head north, once.

Canada was different than Seattle. It reminded Joshua of being back in Manticore. So many trees, snow on the ground even though it was spring. There were people here, but not like Seattle. The people here were friendlier to Alec, many treated him like a good boy. They did not know Alec like Joshua knew Alec.

Joshua liked it here. The air was clean and it smelled good. People were happier. There was plenty of food and Joshua could still paint. Alec liked it when Joshua painted him. 

He could walk around the town, too. People walked around with their faces covered all the time, even in daylight. Joshua could walk around and people would wave to Joshua. It was strange and fun!

They did not speak of what happened in Seattle, to Seattle, to Terminal City. News traveled north, even as far as they had walked. Joshua had heard Alec crying once when he was tending the chickens in the barn. It had been two days after they learned Seattle was now dust forever. A second EMP had taken out most of the 'Western Sea Board' recovery. They would get back faster, but chaos was raining, the news said. The American military was being sent in across the coast.

No one ever stepped forward to claim they did it. Joshua had his suspicions, but he would not tell Alec.

Alec had his own problems.

In his dreams, Joshua dreamed of Alec and the Sad Lady. Sad Lady would hold Joshua and Alec in her arms and tell them the story of Princess Catherine.


	6. Fallout, A Sadness Beheld - Max

Blowing into her hands to warm them, Max fought off another shiver. Even through three thick layers of jacket, coat, and overcoat, she was still freezing. Cleveland was a frozen hellhole the likes of which Wyoming never even dreamed of. How could it be so cold in an urban environment? The entire stretch of lake region was still under a foot snow even a month after it started warming up every where else in the world.

Behind her, the sounds of teeth chattering and people coughing into their hands grated on her nerves. She had wanted them to wait in the warehouse with their gear. After being forced to stay inside on every leg of this trip, they had had enough and refused this time. She didn't really blame them, but yeah, she totally did.

She was the freaking leader here. These idiots should be grateful she didn't kick their rebellious asses back into the warehouse. Mutiny never ended well, especially for the mutineers!

Glancing back with a side-eye, she considered it, at least Mole. The cigar chewing had gotten old real fast! From the glimpse she caught to OC, she wasn't the only one ready to kick him where it counted most.

"Where's that damned bus?" Growling, Logan kicked the nearest thing, the rock in front of Max.

She watched it go sailing far off into the distance over the nearest warehouse. He had taken to wearing the robolegs constantly now. Whether he needed them to walk or just because he felt like it, she didn't know. They still weren't on casual conversation level yet. It had been three months and she still hadn't forgiven him yet.

Max glared over her shoulder at the other six members of their council. She hadn't forgiven any of them yet. It was a sore point between them, probably always would be. Had they been back in TC, this rift woulda ended everything between them long ago. They depended upon one another too much to let petty bickering get in the way.

But once they got to the final location, who knew. It sure wasn't going to be her to make the first gesture of peace.

OC chose that moment to stalk over to her. Hands in her jacket pockets, she glared at Logan while she bumped hips with Max. "Hey, boo. What kinda fool decided the frozen ass-end of nowhere was the best place to meet?"

Snorting, Max raised an eyebrow at Logan's general direction.

"Mmhmm, I see." Using her jacket to cover her hands, OC found some way to cross her arms over her chest. "Boy's still lookin' for every chance to get his ass kicked."

As much as it amused her, Max decided to put an end to it before Logan actually got involved. "We can't exactly blame Dubuque on him. That was as much White's men as our stragglers." It had ended with the loss of two X-7s, and ended their splinter cell phase. 

"Sure, you keep tellin' yourself that. I'll keep holding a grudge for the both of us." Leaning into Max, she nudge her with her shoulder. Her next words were barely above a whisper. "I get the feeling your long face isn't about our most recent tragedies."

The reminder of their loss stung almost as if she was slapped. Max swallowed, biting back the tears that threatened. "It shouldn't have been them. Someone else should have been the diversion."

OC slung an arm around Max's shoulder. "Who would you have rather it been?" She waited until Max actually looked her in the eye to continue. "All those people were dependin' on you alone, no matter what these other fools might say. You had to make a decision fast, and there were still too many left to get out. We needed to buy some time. Alec and Joshua knew the risks, they volunteered anyways."

It was an old litany. Facing the ground, Max saw nothing. Months later, she still couldn't accept that she had made the call. "No. Some sacrifices are too great!"

"I agree, they were two greats, for boys, and they will be missed." Squeezing Max tight, OC kissed her forehead. "But you gotta stop beating yourself up over it some day, boo."

"What are you two 'soul sistas' talking about now?" 

Hearing that anal-clenching voice, Max winced. Wiping her face, she was glad to focus on something else. "Was it not enough that we got you out before they dropped the big one?"

"Hey!" Normal stepped around so they could see him properly, a hand to his chest. "For years, I gave you slackers a respectable job, a place to call home, and a family. Getting me out was the least you could do!" He appeared almost naked without the headpiece.

"Psht! The only reason you're here is because Sketchy wanted his bike and you tagged along." Throwing up a hand, OC cocked her head to the side. "Why did you have to keep him with our group? Couldn't you have sent him ahead with the rest of the strung-out white boy club?"

"Listen, sister," he said with extra emphasis, "the only reason I ever kept you around is because that strung-out white boy thought the Les-candy was hot!"

"Enough!" The constant bickering was driving her crazy. They were to the point of makin' shit up to keep the feud alive. It may have satisfied some deep, psychological need within their souls, but it was getting on her last good nerve!

The silence that greeted her outburst made Max smile. "Normal, back to the back of the group, before I kick you there! OC, step off and leave the 'strung-out white boy' out of it."

OC leaned back. Checking Max up and down, she snorted. "I know you're part kitty kat, girl, but I didn't know you were also a bit..." she trailed off when Max pinched her lips. Snickering, she knocked Max's hand away and smiled at her. "Baby girl, I'm so tired of waitin'. When are we going to give up on this and just go find our own way?"

That was when the radios clicked.

Glancing down at her belt, Max had forgotten she even had one on. Snatching it off, she slipped the ear piece back in. "Go!"

"We have targets inbound. Silver, Greyhound, numbering three. E.T.A., five minutes Over."

That was it. A nervous rush of energy ran through her body. "All right, people, this is not a drill. Gear up and boots down! We are at Terminus five minutes and counting!" Whirling a hand above her head, she signaled the rest of their lookouts to get their asses back. "We're going home!"

A chorus of cheers rang out in the deserted factory parking lot.


	7. The Mirror Of My Mind - Alec

Prologue: Haunted By Memories.

 

Manticore was destroyed on a Tuesday. Alec remembered it clearly, the explosions that took out the only place he had ever called home. For a long time, he had blamed Max and Logan. It took him months to realize why he had been angry with them. In the end, it hadn't even been about the destruction of Manticore.

They had done what everyone always did. They acted without thought for everyone else involved. Sure, Manticore was this evil para-military organization that served as an all-in-one monster factory if you thought about it that way. Yet, they had created him and Max, and dog boy, so they couldn't be all bad. And, even if they were, you don't just take down the organization.

You can't just blow up a building to kill the roaches!

The fallout had scattered Transgenics across the known world. Hey, he was an American brat, born and bred! The United States and Canada were the known world. Well, parts of Europe, Austrailia, Brazil with those tiny bikinis...

That was all beside the point. The point was, they had scattered his kind to the winds and hadn't thought one damned thing about it. Their people had been slaughtered like sheep ever since. If they had had stayed behind and overseen the relocation and the deployment of their troops, things would have gone a lot smoother. Sure, he coulda done a better part, not gone out screwing every farmer's daughter within fucking distance, but that was neither here or there.

Fact was, he had only just gotten a taste of freedom. Max had it for over ten years and Logan...Logan was old and born free. They knew the quagmire the Transgenics were walking into, an ambush waiting to happen. Yet, they had freed them without so much as a Sit-Rep. Hell, Max only got involved with the movement because she had been inconvenienced into helping and Logan made her. Logan wanted to believe the best about her, but Max was a survivor. People were just so much baggage.

Alec knew that one intimately.

Yet, when the chips were down and things were going straight-up FUBAR, Max had been the one to corral the differing factions. She'd taken command and it was glorious for five days. Well, for him it had been. Five days of recuperating with Joshua and all those lovely lady X-5s watching over him, my god and stars, he had been in heaven.

Max had been ruling hell and picking her lieutenants to run each little satan pit. For some reason, she hadn't even so much as glanced his way for one of those plum assignments. After five days of being cooped up, the chance to go with Joshua and kick some Ordinaries around sounded like a blast.

Terminal City, and Seattle, was destroyed on a Monday. How many people made it out of that one he'd never know. With someone going to great lengths to get rid of Transgenics, advertising in the personals column looking for other Trannies was a bit suicidal for his taste.

Even two months later, he still has a hard time recalling the events. He doesn't recall most of that morning. What he does remember is being pissed that Max wouldn't come out to say goodbye. She had refused to let Logan check to see if their way was clear. They had to have one of the Nomalies do that.

Alec will never forgive her for that. He could hold a grudge like no others.

 

___________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Fumbling Through.

 

Canada was like an obscure reference. Everyone knew there was a joke involved, but very few actually got it.

Some where along the line, two months had hardly turned into understanding. Alec could proudly say he would never be in on it. Between the cheeriness, and the ice, people were just too weird in this part of the world. Give him smog and good old-fashioned bitchy Normal any day of the week. At least he knew how to deal with that.

This being polite to one another was just not healthy. Really, he thought it had to be a form of mental instability to actually smile and nod at everyone. Saying hello and meaning it was just sick!

Joshua was no help. If he saw that big fluffy hat bend forward one more time, he swore on the graves of his non-existent parents that he was going to smack him with a rolled up newspaper! And how fucked up was that? They actually had newspapers here still. He could understand back in Seattle, when everyone was doing their best to imitate one of those movies Joshua liked from the last century. But here, where technology hadn't stopped, that was just too weird!

Spring was fast approaching for this corner of the Yukon. Trees were already starting to bud despite the fact that snow was still on the ground. Yet another reason why Canada was weird. No matter how many layers the locals pulled off, Alec was staying bundled up. He liked his skin very much, thank you.

Walking up the sidewalk was an event for Alec. Usually, he liked to take the lead, decide where he and Joshua were going. Lately, that wasn't an option. The big guy thought Alec wasn't friendly enough, so he kept half a step between them. 

Like now. Joshua was way too close, and slightly ahead of him. The big goon was waving at everyone they passed, no matter if they were looking at not. A quick glance down at Joshua's rear revealed he was shaking a little. With a heavy sigh, Alec rolled his eyes. They had come into town for supplies and a meeting with the bosses, not to schmooze with the local flora and fauna!

"Hello, Maggie! Hello, Joel!" The Schusters, Joshua's favorite couple. He waved at them like a lunatic on a day pass. They owned the local 'Farm & Feed' store, so he got to see them all the time, don'tcha know! 

They were up from Winnipeg and Kenosha, respectively. They just loved Joshua, he was their favorite customer, he came in their store and helped them free of charge every day. He liked to listen to their long, boring stories and then retell them to Alec every night over their meager meals. And wasn't it just a shame that poor Joshua's face got caught in that accident, he was such a lovely boy on the inside, though.

"Hiya, Joshua, hiya, Alec!" From across the street, Maggie waved like she was out on the same release as Joshua. "How you doin', boys? Keepin' warm? These springs aren't meant for you yanks, but we'll make proud Canadians out of you yet!"

Alec smiled and gave a half wave, without really pulling his freezing hand from his pocket. "Hiya, Maggie! We're just fine!" He had to put in that little bit of charm right back, teeth showing. Being nice to these people was irritating on a normal day. This morning it was taking all he had not to snap. If Joshua hadn't forbid him, Alec would have gunned them down long ago. He grabbed Joshua by the jacket to keep him from stopping and actually answering the old crone.

From there, he had to wave at Joel, then Sarah, then Michael, another Michael, first Michael again, two Johns, a Suzie, and a Callum makes Bridge. Alec winced. His Tuesday afternoons were spent with Joshua, Sheila Jones, and Maggie Grace down at the Colaspas Community Center learning how to play Bridge and a dozen other card games. 

He was X5-494, a trained killer, a soldier, a weapon of mass destruction. What the hell was he doing playing cards with little old ladies?

Sighing, Alec let Joshua continue to lead the way. Today was Wednesday, they had a standing appointment with Junior and Mary Littler at the Golden Aurora Cafe. There was no getting out of it, they needed the money. Both of them had to show even though it was Alec doing all the work. They said it was to keep a abreast of his progress. He knew it was only because Junior and Mary were gossips and Joshua didn't know when to shut up.

+++++

The cafe was busier than usual. A lot of men in flannel and leather jackets crowded around the lunch counter. Alec didn't recognized a man among them. Most of the tables were filled up with the locals. Only the two tables in the back near the kitchen had newcomers and they were dressed like the rest. He gave them only a passing glance before zeroing in on Junior and Mary.

Junior was built like a swallow, and Mary was shaped like a cat that ate the rest of Junior's feathery friends. Beaknosed and scrawny, Junior probably needed a hi-chair to reach the table in most family homes.

That was why Alec was the one running his trap lines, and if he played his cards right, the fishing traps. In the beginning, Joshua had accompanied him, but Joshua's smell tended to scare away the game. That and Joshua ate too many of the damned rodents Alec was bringing in. Sure, they were cooked, but that was beside the point. When you skinned it with your teeth, people tended to avoid buying the pelt.

Alec sat in his chair with a wave of dizziness. That was way too much information on the fur trade for his personal taste. While he watched Joshua sniff off in the direction of the newcomers, Alec nodded at Junior. "What's the deal with the flannel convention?"

Mary smiled when he nodded in her direction. "Good morning, sugar! It's nice of you and your partner to meet us here." She shared a grin and giggle with Junior, the two of them holding hands. "We're always thrilled to see you two still together!"

He smiled at her absolutely clueless. "Yeah, you know Joshua and me, can't break up a good team." At their return giggle, he felt even more out of the loop. Whatever these people were on, he needed to convince Joshua that it wasn't safe to stick around long enough for it to effect them. This whole freaking country was that...damned cheerful!

Patting their joined hands, she stared lovingly into her husbands eyes. "As for all the new company, it's the start of a new season. We always get a lot of traffic in here. Some headin' north, others headin' south. They'll be in and out for the next week, then things will be back to normal."

Alec wanted to be one of those people getting the hell out of his twilight zone town. He'd caught a few episodes while staying with Joshua during that whole 'Ben twin' fiasco. They weren't bad, scared the hell out of the big guy, which was always fun.

Speaking of Joshua, he glanced over Mary's head towards the back of the cafe. The big guy was at the counter, sniffing at the pies in the cake display dishes. Eyes going wide, Alec felt his heart stop. If that dog broke one of those, that was a whole week's pay! Oh, man, he was reaching for one. "Joshua, heel!"

Everyone in the cafe suddenly went quiet as Joshua froze. A low, warning growl came from the big guy before he turned, snorting at Alec. Through the hood, only his eyes were visible above the scarf. "Joshua is not a dog!"

No, just a dog boy with the curiosity of a hyperactive toddler. But, they were in the middle of a crowded cafe and Alec couldn't say that. Cocking his head, he raised his hands. It was best to play it off as a joke. "Joshua is kinda a dog. I mean, you still pee on the carpet and I did catch you chasing a cat up a tree one time."

Joshua growled again, coming away from the cake dishes. "Alec is just jealous! Joshua is much better at catching animals than Alec." He stood up, thumping his chest with pride.

'Good,' Alec thought. Joshua still understood the danger they were in. Sitting back, Alec crossed his arms with a smirk. "Only because you scare them stiff with that powerful stench. When was the last time you took a bath? I'm surprised Rosey lets you in her cafe."

Grinning big enough that his eyes partially disappeared, Joshua turned to look over the counter at the woman behind the register. "Sorry, Rosey. Joshua's been playing in the woods this morning."

Rosey nodded at him, smiling like the rest of these blind fools. "It's okay, baby. You smell just like the rest of these lugs." She reached over the counter smack the arm of some random stranger. "Ain't that right, Mick?" As the two of them broke in to laughter, the rest of the cafe resumed their conversations and meals.

Alec chose then to signal Joshua to come on over. He had enough sense not to make a big deal of it any further. 

Junior and Mary waited until Joshua sulked his way to the fourth seat at their table before going on. Mary grabbed Joshua's hand and patted it gently, cooing softly at him. Junior turned a bit of a wary eye at Alec. "It's okay, honey. Alec was just being a brat. He doesn't really mean it."

"Joshua doesn't stink." Playing at bashful, Joshua kept his gaze down. He only occasionally glanced up at Alec, to give him a hurt expression.

Rolling his eyes skywards, Alec sighed and shook his head. "Joshua doesn't stink. You've just got this animal mustiness that never quite goes away." He leaned over and sniffed Joshua's collar just to prove he could. The action had the world spinning a bit and Alec had to catch himself on the table. Eyes closed, he drooped until Joshua caught him. "Whoa, that's...not supposed to happen."

The world was getting warmer and Alec tugged at his collar. Clearing his throat, he leaned on Joshua more than he should have to. It took him a full minute before things settled down enough that he could sit up properly again. When he opened his eyes, it was to find not only Mary, Junior, and Joshua looking at him with concern, but Rosey and the waitress, Tina today.

When had they gotten out here?

Alec felt the rough pad of Joshua's paw on his forehead and the heat felt wonderful against his skin. The warmth effected him so much that his eyes crossed and he felt his stomach begin to settle. Moaning softly, he leaned against Joshua again. "Okay, maybe I need a minute." Joshua smelled of earth and musky dog fur, a surprisingly comfortable mixture. The horizon tilted as Alec's world dropped from beneath his head. Moaning, he closed his eyes.

"Joshua, honey, I think you need to get that boy in bed, stat!"

Alec felt himself lowered into Joshua's arms and then that was that.

+++++

The cracking of wood burning was the first thing Alec slowly became aware of. He would know that sound anywhere after two solid months of fires being their only source of warmth. Alec felt comfortable among these sheets and blankets, protected. The smell reassured him that he was safe. This was their bed. He was in their cabin.

Sniffling, Alec's eyes lids felt heavy. His entire body was hot and soaked from sweat. Great, all he needed was to come down with some super bug. It would probably wipe out half the world's population since it could knock an X-5 on his ass. He had to cough, growling to clear his throat. Even that was sore.

"Alec is awake?" Joshua's voice came from somewhere across the single room of their cabin.

Instead of the annoyance he had expected from the obvious question, Alec felt something inside him flutter at the question. There was something strange about that. Frowning, Alec swallowed past the thickness in his throat. "Yeah." He decided to ignore how his body was going haywire and decided to focus his impressive deductive skills on other mysteries. "What happened back at the cafe? Why am I...naked?" Putting a hand to his chest, he realized even his longjohns were missing.

Appearing over the edge of the blankets, Joshua stopped at the foot of the bed. He wouldn't meet Alec's stare and opened his mouth to speak several times before he managed to try. "Alec was...in the cafe, Doctor Rosey said, and then Joshua does it." He pointed over his shoulder, then the bed, then back to himself as he spoke. "Alec is going to be okay, you don't smell sick, just weird. Doctor Rosey said you would be fine, just spring stuff."

The whole time Joshua went through his routine, Alec felt his body slowly warming. A shiver went through him the longer he stared at Joshua until it grew uncomfortable. Huddling deeper into the blankets, Alec forced himself to look towards their fire place. "So, I'm just having a spring fever, am I?"

"Yes." Joshua nodded, his cheeks and ears coloring. He still would not meet Alec's stare.

Sighing, Alec closed his eyes in annoyance. This was going to be a long couple of days or week, depending upon the strength of whatever had him on his ass. Great, this was all he needed during the last week of trapping season. He figured Joshua might be able to run the lines himself, but there was no guarantee they would get any of the furs back intact. Groaning his annoyance with the situation, he smacked his head into the pillow.

That was apparently the signal for Joshua to spring into action. Going back to his spot, he grabbed the chair from by their table and dragged it close to the bed. He stayed back several feet, though.

It made sense, the guy probably didn't watch to catch what Alec had. He grinned. What Alec had Joshua may not have wanted, but plenty of others certainly did.

Joshua cleared his throat, dragging Alec's attention back to him. He smiled his doggie half-grin. "Joshua is going to tell Alec some stories, going to make Alec feel better! Joshua knows the perfect one."

"Stories?" He didn't even bother trying to hide his skepticism at the idea. Joshua knew stories, sure, but what dog food commercial did they come from?

"Yes!" Raising his hands, Joshua held them apart and fluttered them. "Alec close your eyes. You have to think in your mind like a picture."

Snorting, Alec decided to play along. The heat of his body slowly warming him, his skin starting to itch. Maybe it would be a good distraction.

"Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of New York, there lived a Princess Catherine in her tower."

Alec snorted again. "Joshua, my friend, you know how to spin a big one." Shaking his head, he exhaled and tried to focus on the flow of the words.

++++++

Sweat dripped down his neck, pooling in the dip of his chest. Tongue thick, Alec sucked in a painfully dry breath. The warmth of his skin had grown until everything he touched felt freezing in comparison. All sensation seemed to settle deep in his groin, making him pant hard. His body ached with the need to move his hips.

Arching his back, he hissed. The sensation of the blankets between his legs had him clenching them tight as they slid up his thighs. With them trapped under him, he was able to pull them through the crack of his ass and over his hole. The sensation of soft cotton rubbing his sore flesh whited out his vision. Flushed and burning hot, he moaned low and building until he was straining his throat.

Coming down with a staggering tremble, Alec gasped for breath. "What the hell is happening?"

"Alec, are you okay?

Eyes fluttering, hearing Joshua's voice sent a tiny thrill through Alec's body. He trembled with the need to hear it again. "Oh, man, no. Not so okay." He arched again in the sheets, dragging his ass across the sheet beneath him. Feeling the drag made him gasp again. "My ass feels so raw, I can't..." At a loss for words, he could only do it again.

This time, he reached down between his legs to feel his ass. The hard length of his dick rubbed against his wrist and he shuddered. Eventually, the tips found his hole, slightly swollen and burning hot to the touch. "The fuck?" The touch had him clenching his thighs around his hand, diving the tips of his fingers within. 

Alec whimpered, high pitched and needy. "Oh god!"

Pulling them out quickly, they were now slick with something he knew had never been there before! His hand didn't go far, though. Resting it over the flesh of his taint, he squeezed his skin to keep from pushing back in. Despite his resolve, the urge to move had his trembling hand inching ever so closer to his hole. His entire lower half clenched with the desire to touch himself there.

With a painful jerk, he wrenched his hand free of his thighs and sat up. Burying his knees under him to keep his ass from making contact with the sheets, he knelt there in the center of their bed. He started to rock back and forth as the heat and need seemed to intensify. His hips moved of their own accord, grinding against his calves.

Panting heavily, he threw his head back to expose his chest and neck. He was so hot. He needed, oh did he need!

"Alec smells funny."

Oh! There was Joshua, beside him, behind him! 

Before he knew what he was doing, Alec dropped forwards on to his elbows, thrusting his ass in the air. His thoughts raced wildly while he arched his back like a whore. He wanted to demand to know what was happening, but all he could do was moan wantonly. High pitched and throaty, he moaned loud enough to fill their cabin.

A hand on his lower back dragged claws over his skin. Alec hissed with pleasure, pushing up into that hand. He wanted it so badly, he needed Joshua to touch him, mark him, claim his ass!

Joshua growled, low and rumbling, from some where above and behind him. "Alec want Joshua there." It wasn't a question.

The hand settled lower, fingers dragging over his right cheek to clench hard. Joshua's nails bit into his flesh and he groaned through another painful bit of pleasure. Alec wanted Joshua there so badly right now.

Huffing loud, Joshua sniffed the air around Alec's throbbing ass. "Smell so wonderful, like woods and bunnies."

Alec frowned. What did his aching ass have to do with the smell of bunnies?

"Alec wants from Joshua to do what bunnies did." The larger man climbed on the bed behind Alec, the heat of his body almost matching Alec's.

It was an amazing feeling, and Alec drove his body back against it. An electric charge ran up his spin when one large thumb pressed against his aching hole. It hurt, swollen and wet now that Joshua was there. When he felt the thumb slide over it again, Alec couldn't help himself. He drove his ass against it, making Joshua push inside of him.

The sudden feeling of something not his own finger inside of his hole froze Alec on the spot. Gasping, he clinched around Joshua's thumb, fucking himself down deeper until it would go in further. Joshua curled it, touching every part of him. Having his insides stroked felt so good, so damned good, but it wasn't enough. He needed more, larger, longer.

Then it was pulled out.

Alec's ass chased after it. By now, he was blubbering with need, beyond all sense of shame. He only knew the need, the need to have Joshua within him.

A heavy weight settled over his back, hot breath blasted over his cheek. The smell of Joshua so close sent a shudder through Alec and he stilled. That's when he felt it.

Thick and solid, Joshua's erection pressed against his ass. "Alec is Joshua's." He snarled, biting the back of Alec's neck.

The pain was sudden and bright, but he didn't have time to react before the burning mass was shoving up deep inside of him. Alec surged forward, gasping with pained breath, the solid mass of Joshua's dick suddenly inside of him. Fingers curled deep in the sheets, he hung on for dear life as Joshua's hips thrust the massive cock deeper still.

For a moment, the pain of being so violently filled gave Alec some clarity. He tried to scramble forward, to get off the dick, from under Joshua. Only Joshua had other ideas, wrapping his arms tight around Alec's chest. He growled into Alec's neck, biting harder at his skin.

With a wave of burning pleasure, the need returned in full force and Alec was dragged back into the haze of lust. So much, there was so much of Joshua's dick. It filled him and kept coming. Joshua would pull back a little, then thrust deep inside once more. The jerking of his hips was so violent, Alec was driven forwards each time.

There was so much pain and pleasure, too much, both mixed deep within him, centering on his ass. Joshua's push and pull, began something within. He could feel it building, slowly and distant at first. He arched up into Joshua, throwing his head back to rest on the bigger man's until Joshua released his neck.

He was so confused. It wasn't right, there was something missing. Heart pounding, he canted his hips up, clenching slowly around Joshua's thrust. That was when he felt it the pressure of something rough sliding along the soft flesh of his insides. His entire body shuddered, dripping sweat. "Uhn, oh." Unable to think of any words, he did it again. This time was better than the last.

Heat rose, his hole clenching from the friction. It quickly spread from his ass up his spine to his dick and stomach. Flushing through his shoulders and chest, he thrust back to meet Joshua's hard push. Prickling began at the back of his skull, heat rising from the center of his back and chest.

Gasping, he whimpered at the fullness inside him. He tried to shake his head, moving back and forth to alleviate the pressure within. Sniffing, he whined. Something was growing in his back and groin, building up, sending waves of burning pleasure throughout his body.

Joshua cried into his ear, high pitched, almost a whine. He sounded in pain as he thrust hard into Alec.

That's when Alec became aware of something new. Joshua's dick was getting bigger, thicker at the base. It became harder to slip inside him. This new sensation ignited the building pressure inside him. With a scream, Alec shuddered hard, clenching tight around Joshua. He felt Joshua slam into him hard enough to send him sprawling across the mattress, but it only added more pleasure to his already pulsing release.

The pressure of Joshua's dick continued to grow as Joshua whimpered again. His hips twitched, tiny thrusts against the deepest part of Alec's internal organs.

It was painful, to some extent, but he shuddered through the pain and pleasure of it; gasping for breath as his heart pounded in his ears. 

So much, it swelled, that he felt his hole press out from the size, yet it wasn't done. He felt so stretched, that Alec's pain started to outstrip his pleasure. Tiny spikes of pain, like stabbing, ripping within had his eyes going wide. He grunted under the weight of Joshua's body and tried to wriggle free. The solid presence of Joshua's dick in his ass held them together, firm and unyielding.

Just when he thought it would tear something inside him, Joshua groaned loud and deep. His entire body rumbled with it as he growled his pleasure.

Alec could feel it, tiny pressure deep within. Tiny squirts that filled him with Joshua's seed. Each time, he twitched with it, moaning softly at the surprisingly pleasing sensation. Settling into the pleasure, he rode it out and closed his eyes. He twitched with each squirt, sighing and gasping.

This felt right. He was where he needed to be and Joshua was with him, in him, where he belonged. It sounded weird, but at that moment, Alec was content.

 

___________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Don't Forget Tomorrow.

 

Alec couldn't believe they had done it. The mere thought of it made his cheeks burn and his entire body want to shrivel up. Walking the sidewalks, he couldn't meet anyone's gaze. If they hadn't needed the supplies that they hadn't gotten on their last trip, he wouldn't have even considered coming out for the next week. Two days of straight of nothing but the horizontal nasty had consumed their meager reserves. So, there was no getting out of it, to his eternal shame.

Of course, beside him, that wasn't a problem for Joshua. Head held high, the big dummy had the nerve to look not only pleased, but quite proud of himself. Well, of course he would, he was the one who had tapped this sweet ass.

It wasn't like he had been fucked by the only two-legged hound dog in town! Oh, man, Alec's face was burning up again. Thumb and middle finger to his brows, he winced and kept his face pointed directly at the sidewalk. Whenever someone came their way, he made sure to hide directly behind Joshua.

He winced with each step, glad for the snow today. Walking slowly and carefully, keeping his lower abdomen from moving as little as possible, was necessary after having that fire hydrant shoved up his ass! The snow gave him the excuse to walk this way. What had he done to deserve this? Hadn't he suffered enough? Did the world think to punish him for every minor infraction he ever committed? His hole clenched, making him gasp softly with a tiny whimper. Shit!

Of course, Joshua had to hear that. Stopping, the big guy looked back over his shoulder at Alec. His head slightly tilted, he frowned in confusion. "Is Alec all right?"

"Sure, Alec's all right!" After shouting, he glanced about to make sure no one was paying attention. That was all he needed right now was some busy body getting in too close and trying to figure out why Alec was walking funny. Kinda like something huge had recently been shoved up his ass! "Why wouldn't he...I be all right?"

Two days. It had gone on for two days! Which is why he still walked funny!

Clearly, Joshua wasn't buying it. His eyes, which were the only parts visible behind his ski mask, almost disappeared behind his frown. "Alec is unhappy. Joshua make Alec sad?"

"No." Alec looked around to make sure they were alone, or relatively alone, on the street. Then he leaned in closer and hissed, "No, Joshua make Alec's butt hurt!"

Only, that got the wrong response. Joshua's eyes wrinkled at the corners as he smiled behind his mask. "Joshua and Alec mated!"

Alec froze. No, that hadn't...they had...Oh, man, it was true. He checked to make sure no one had heard dog boy shout it before grumbling to himself. "Look, Joshua, you can't tell anyone about what happened." He tried to put as much concern in his voice as possible to express how serious this was. "We don't know these people's attitudes about people like us. We can't trust them."

When Joshua raised his mouth in an attempt to speak, Alec put a hand over the lower half of his face.

"No." Alec waited until Joshua was staring him directly in the eyes. "It's too dangerous. All it takes is one person, Joshua. Just one." He held up his finger for emphasis. "Just, this one thing, keep it between us."

The sadness expressed by those eyes was killer. Still, Joshua nodded slowly even as Alec released his mouth.

Wanting to sooth his partner's nerves, he intended to run his hand over the top of the big guy's head. He ended up caressing his cheek for some strange reason. The urge to keep doing it until Joshua was smiling once more burned strong. There was no need to deny it and Alec found himself enjoying rubbing a thumb over his prominent cheekbone.

Smiling for no reason, he was drawn to Joshua's stare. "It will be okay, big guy." He only snapped out of it when he caught himself leaning in. What for, he couldn't think about without shuddering.

After patting Joshua's cheek, Alec stepped back, very carefully. He needed no reminder of what had happened yesterday, last night, the night before, all the day of two days ago. Hanging his head, he shook it in resignation. He and Joshua had had sex. Max would kill him if she knew.

Oh, and there was no doubt in his mind. After what had just happened, there was no way that girl hadn't made it out of there before the blasts.

Clearing his throat, he deliberately did not wipe at his eyes. The stinging was just the wind. "Come on, Joshua, let's head to Hattie's. She's no doubt gotten tired of our supplies taking space on her precious shelves." At Joshua's happy grin sound, Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling. They both knew the widow as meaner than a stepped on snake when you missed a pickup.

Meaner than a...Alec winced. He would really have to stop giving these locals so much of his time.

+++++

Hattie's General Supply Store was the only mass merchandise store in town. Every other building sold a specific good. The only two story building in downtown was also run by the only woman that could scare a transgenic.

Face like a craggy canyon, Hattie May Daniels was the biggest person in town in spite of her size. She watched everyone with a suspicious eye. Alec was her least favorite person in the world for obvious reason. 

Somehow, Joshua was the apple of her good eye, or so she told him every single time he came in. That was how Alec managed to make it through these supply runs. He would send in the decoy and distract the rabid old witch, while he would hand over his requisition form to the register clerk. 

Today, Joshua made a beeline for her without even having to be told. Though, he kept casting glances back at Alec.

Alec sighed. No matter how many times he told him, the big guy wouldn't believe that he was fine now. It had been no big deal. Funny, Max goes through it and Joshua leaves her be. He enters one heat and suddenly Joshua's up his ass about every little...Alec sighed again. There was just really no good way to think about this.

So, he didn't.

Walking through the rows of sweets and cakes, Alec ignored the way their scent called to him. They had limited money and the budget for the week was counted down to the last Loonie. Alec wanted to wince for them. Even the money was a joke around here. His boots scuffed against the boards and Alec wanted to freeze.

There was no need. Like a good birddog, Joshua was already engaged with the old crone in her roost at the end of the counter.

Puffing up his chest, Alec put on his best nonchalant grin and strolled up to the counter. He was putting his form down on the counter when something new caught his nose. At first, the spicy hint made his nose twitch. Then his eyes began to water and Alec felt his nostrils start to burn like a sneeze was building. Swallowing through clenched teeth, he handed over the list and tried not to gag.

The clerk, Josiah, caught his expression and grinned sympathetically. "Yeah, it's a little strong." Taking the form from Alec, he scanned the contents.

Now that his hand was free, Alec quickly covered his nose and mouth. The stink was really becoming overpowering. He could detect hints of ammonia and wild animal, something suspiciously like a wolf. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Tranny Scent," Josiah said without looking up from the list. He began to enter the contents in the computer, ringing up their purchases. "Hattie got in a case for the serious hunters to try and one of the vials broke. There's not much call for it up this far, but it's only a matter of time."

"Tranny scent? That smells like wolf piss!" Eyes watering, Alec realized he was making faces behind his hand, but damn! He heard Josiah laugh, but could only see a shimmering blob. He started to cough a bit and took a step back from the counter in hopes of that helping. It didn't, the stench followed him.

Of course, this brought Joshua over to investigate. Head cocked a little to the side, he eyed Alec. "Alec is sick again?"

Before Alec could draw breath to deny it, someone else did it for him.

"No." Laughing, Josiah hit the enter key and the receipt printer activated. "It's the new thing, a synthetic bait for hunters."

Joshua raised an eyebrow, visible even behind his mask. "Hunters of what?" The heaviness of his voice indicated he had started to smell it too.

Raising his head, Josiah jerked it back with an incredulous look. "Transgenics, of course." Shaking his head, he went back to studying the receipt. "Your bill comes up to three, fifty-two, and eighty cents." Tearing off the receipt, he folded it in half and held it out for Alec to see.

For a moment, Alec only stood there staring at him, heart pounding. His eyes darted back and forth between him and Joshua in alarm. Seeing the same expression reflected back at him, Alec snapped into action. Snatching the bill from Josiah, he fished into his pocket for the weekly wad. He tossed it on the counter and took another step back. He was more than a little gratified to see Joshua repeat his actions.

"Your packages are bundled up on the loading dock." Seeing their reactions, Josiah mistook it and laughed. "It's not that bad, not when you compare it to some of the other stuff they use. Ever got a whiff of Bull Elk? Holy shit, that'll clear your sinuses!" Laughing harder, he quickly counted out the bills. "You're due back twenty scents."

Waving him off, Alec turned and stormed out of the store. The slam of Joshua's boots behind him on the boards droned out even his own. They had to get their supplies and get the hell out of here.

For once, Joshua was silent as they exited the store.

Alec knew that the big guy would have to learn the harsh truth one day, but he hadn't wanted it to be like this. Hell, he didn't really want it to be at all. He wanted to share Joshua's faith in humanity. Instead, there was always some reminder, no matter how small and horrifying, of the differences they would always face.

+++++

"Why Alec throwing all things in bags?" Joshua stood at the entrance of their cabin, the door open wide to the wind and world. The sunlight back-lit him in a bright white glow, highlighting his sorrow.

Alec didn't have time for this. Grabbing his music player, he stuffed it in the side pocket of his duffel. It would go in the cart along side their already packed food and animal feed. The toilet paper would be kinda weird in the wilderness, but he would rather it than leaves, especially frozen leaves. His toothpaste and brush were new, they would have to stay in the box until they were on the road. He had to get their pots for cooking and the spare bedding out of the one closet.

"Alec!" Joshua stomped on the floor like an impatient child.

Clenching his fist around the pillow he held, Alec glared from their shared bed. "Don't fight with me, Joshua, we have to leave! It's not safe here any more." He needed the tent from the lean-to out back. It and their other camping gear was kept in plastic tubs for easy transport. That would be the last thing he loaded on the cart.

Their stash of money, one of them, was under the kitchen sink, strapped by duct tape. Another was in the bathroom, between the toilet tank and the wall. There were three buried in the yard under the cages for the rabbits and chickens. Alec snapped his fingers. "Joshua, go load the animals you know we can take with us into their cages. Free the others. Set aside a chicken for dinner, we'll cook it on the road!"

Something grabbed his hand, holding it solid and trapped. Looking up from the bed, Alec found Joshua staring down at him. His mask was pulled up over his brow to expose the rest of his face. Joshua looked sad and very serious, face set in firm lines.

"Why does Alec want to leave?"

Alec stared at him for a moment, a hundred rebukes flitting through his mind. Eventually, he settled on imploring. "We aren't safe here, Joshua. I know you have friends now, and they care for you as a person. But you can't trust them, not any more. The weather is warming, you can't hide your face forever, not without people asking questions." Turning his hand over, he gripped Joshua's hand within his own. "Hattie ordered that shi...that stink. She wants people to use it to hunt us, our people, Joshua. Do you understand?"

At first, there was no reaction. Joshua just stared at him with wide-eyes. Then he cocked his head to the side and shook it once. Then twice. "No, Hattie wouldn't..."

"Hattie is an old, bitter monster, Joshua!" When Joshua jerked his hand back, it pulled the support from Alec. Bending forward, he rest his hands against his stomach. A sudden pain flared in his groin and he winced. Now was not the time to think about that. "Look, I'm sorry she fooled you into caring for her, but it's all just a lie."

Backing away, Joshua shook his head in denial. "Alec lies. Why are you lying, Alec? You're hurting Joshua!"

Anger sudden burning and burning hot filled Alec. "That's it!" Slamming a fist down on their bed, he pointed at the door. "Go load the damned animals or not, I don't care any more! Just get out of my sight!" He didn't wait to see what the reaction was this time. Stripping the sheets off the mattress, he stuffed them in the duffel along with his clothes.

By the time he heard Joshua's feet behind him, he was trembling. Tears poured down his face and he tried to avoid the warm body. Joshua's strong hands pulled him back, pinning him against his chest. Joshua whined softly in his ear, pressing his lips to the soft spot behind it.

"Joshua is sorry, knows Alec is not trying to hurt him. Just scared."

"Alec is too, both sorry for yelling and scared." Leaning in to the gentle touch, Alec shook with quiet tears.

+++++

By the time they were on the road, night had started to fall. Lucky for them, the clouds in the sky were light and high up. It meant a warmer night, with little chance of precipitation. It was a good night to be on the road outta town. Alec rubbed at his lower back to ease the by-now familiar ache. Heavy pack slung over his shoulders, and two on his hips, Alec knew he looked like a camel on its hind-legs. At least he wasn't Joshua.

Strapped into his harness and collar, Joshua grinned at him, showing teeth. Behind him, the cart groaned and creaked under the strain of the load, but moved smoothly over the cement. Their animals hung off it in cages, or followed along behind tied to the back rail. One night soon, they would have roasted goat.

Eying it, Alec felt his mouth begin to water. They had slaughtered the other, leaving the entrails and skin for the wolves and wolverines. It's meat had cooked over the bon fire they used to dispose of everything they couldn't bring with them. What furniture they had that wouldn't fit in the cart was left in the cabin. Mary's nephew could use it now.

All their chickens were in woven baskets. Joshua had proved adept and a quick study on making them. Their sides let in air, but kept out most of the cold. The same for their ducks and a few wild quail Joshua had insisted on keeping instead of eating. 

For some reason, Joshua insisted they keep the turkey. It was too big for a basket and shit endlessly. There was no use for it and it would have survived on its own. Though, he supposed he could always find a way of roasting it. It trailed beside the goat when it wasn't riding on the back rail of the cart. 

Their rabbits, Alec wanted to strangle Joshua every time he saw them. They had thirty-six of them now, and Joshua refused to let him eat a single one. That was a real pain, because Junior had given him this great sounding Hasenpfeffer recipe.

Glancing back at the road that had led to their home, he felt a twinge in his chest. Junior had been the first person that was nice to them. He really should have been more charitable in his attitude towards the guy. He never really was rude, like Max constantly accused him of. He just, never went out of his way to be friendly.

To make up for that, he had left their pile of pelts and reserves for the man in the center of the cabin. He hoped Junior picked them up. They were marked with his name just in case.

He had no idea where they were headed tonight. They would just keep on the road until some place caught his or Joshua's eye. It wasn't the first time they were homeless and hopeless. It probably wouldn't be the last.

Looking over, he found Joshua watching him, watching his body. He knew what the sly dog was thinking about and it brought heat to his cheeks. "You're big, buddy, but I heal quickly." Besides, it wasn't a two day marathon this last time.

Grinning like a maniac, Joshua began to howl. He was quickly joined by the wolf pack that frequented the area.

Laughing at their antics, Alec shook his head and continued on.

++++++

They were more than thirteen miles down the road before he heard sounds of other non-wild life. Quiet at first, the unmistakable buzzing of a snow machine engine ripped through the trees. In another two weeks, they would be completely useless. Already, the ice pack had cracked the over the rivers and lakes.

Alec's hand quickly slipped into one of their chicken baskets, pulling the knife from under the bedding. He had a few other more lethal weapons stashed away, but he would save them in case he needed them. An X-5 rarely needed anything beyond their body and a knife. Hell, he rarely needed more than a knife, if he did say so himself.

Any doubt that it was just a coincidence that the riders were near them quickly evaporated once the machines came within sight. The riders sped up and headed straight for them through the trees.

Even from over a mile away, he could see the butt of the rifles over their shoulders. "Oh great, the welcoming committee came to say goodbye." Stuffing the knife in the back of his pants, he moved to the rabbit cage and dug under their food box. The familiar grip of the Desert Eagle in his palm was calming. "Hello, sweetheart, ready for some fun?"

"Joshua is always ready for some fun, especially with Alec." Grinning at Alec, Joshua shifted the weight of the straps around his body higher.

"Of course you are, Joshua. You're a man and a dog. Two of nature's greatest party animals." Pulling it free, he stuffed it down the front of his pants. Alec let his jacket cover the grip, the chill of it making his belly tremble. Just the cold, nothing else.

That was when the four men on their fancy snow machines arrived. Pulling out into the road, they blocked their path ten feet ahead. Dressed in sweet kicks, they looked like they had just stepped out of a catalog. Their boots were so knew, they barely even moved when the men slid off their rides.

Amateurs. And from the looks of their sunglasses and well maintained clothes, rich assholes from down south.

Coming around the cart, Alec patted their snack...the goat. He smiled at the tallest douche bag, the one standing in the lead. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" To his surprise, it was the shortest among them who stepped forward. 

Well trimmed mustache under a full nose and darkened goggles, he smiled at Alec. Well, on his no-lipped face, it was more a grimace. "You boys heading some where?"

"I fail to see where that is any of your concern." Walking ahead of Joshua, Alec smiled his best and prettiest for the little man. He was little, smaller than Max even. "I'm not going to insult you by asking, get out of our way or I'll move you."

The man sucked in a quick breath through his teeth, his smile getting wider. It was almost like he hoped to hear these words. The dick probably had. "You step aside, let us take our prize, and I might forget that you were shacked up with and fucking a freak." He finished with a sneer that had a snort from one of his friends.

"I guess they didn't tell you boys that's not a politically correct term any more." Alec smiled wide, then lashed out. Shoving the palm of his hand up into the guy's nose, he watched him drop like a stone before any of his friends could bat an eye. "We prefer to be called Freak-Americans, and you...you're just dead." As he stared down at the body, he jerked the eagle from his pants and put it to the forehead of the tallest man, freezing him in place. "I told you respectfully, and you insulted me."

He pulled the trigger and then pulled it twice more. The bodies hit the ground with three quick thuds.

With a wide grin, he turned to Joshua. "You pack the shovels?" It would buy them two weeks, or until the snow melted.

Eyes wide, Joshua nodded. "Who were those men, Alec?"

Shrugging, Alec didn't care. They were dead and more would soon be on the way. 

 

___________________________________________  
Epilogue: Something Forgotten Returns.

Two months later.

Groaning, Alec lay on his back among the fronds and feathers. Their makeshift bed was soft last night, it felt like rocks under him now. His entire lower back hurt. Feeling warm, he had to keep his eyes closed. Every time he opened them, the world would spin.

Another bit of bile had him swallowing with a grimace. Where the hell was Joshua with that ginger tea? That medicine man had promised him it would make him right as rain. The only reason he was here was for that crap. If it hadn't been so dark last night, he would be back in his own bed, groaning among three hundred thread count silk sheets.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the curtain of their tent drew back with a scratching sound that irritated his ears. Joshua sniffed the air and sneezed. "It smells like bunnies in here."

"No, it smells like me and you and a butt load of vomit if you don't give me that tea now." Throwing out his hand, he swung it back and forth until Joshua caught it and slapped the cup into it. It was soon guided to his lips, the straw place between them. Alec smiled with a soft moan. Joshua knew how to spoil him when he was sick.

"Alec is still mean, but Joshua still likes him."

Alec was much to dizzy to even nod. So, he decided to try and heal it. He was slowly sipping down half the the only stuff his stomach liked this week when he felt something sniffing at his belly, then the crotch of his pants. Stopping with a slight slurp, he groaned. "Joshua, that had better not be you."

"Alec smell like bunnies and...puppies!"

The expression slipped off Alec's face.


	8. Seeking The Stars - Catherine

Using the towel handed to her, Catherine wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thank you, Sebastian." Marcos was there with a drink along with Johan, behind them were eight more smiling faces. Seeing the eagerness, even after all these years, she chuckled softly. "It's okay, I'm just a little tired."

"You gave us all a little scare, mother." Taking the towel from her, Sebastian held it with two clawed fingers.

The prickliness of the oldest made Catherine want to roll her eyes. Only they could bring out the childish side to her nature. "Thank you, Marcos." She accepted the cold glass, but declined the plate of fruit. "No thank you, Johan, we stopped and ate just outside the city, and I'm glad we did. You'll probably want to give them a wide berth during meal time. The way they eat you'll find appalling."

Sebastian shuddered, but made no sound.

This time, Catherine did roll her eyes. Easing back into her old wicker chair, she kicked her sneakers off. "Sixteen hours on that road. That was the longest trip I've taken in years."

"Eight years, to be exact." Carrying the tablet, Vincent dragged the pad of his thumb over the screen. "With this latest group, that brings the total to a little under three hundred." After touching it twice to turn it off, he handed it to one of the others. "Make sure the tunnels in the east are ready. The river's been driven back, but I don't completely trust the new construction."

"Yes, Father." The man bowed his head in acknowledgment before ducking out of the council room.

Seeing it made Catherine shake her head in disbelief and a little dismay. "I can't believe they still act that way." She saw the others look away, a faint note of disapproval in their stances. It was like a pride of lions, and just as disagreeable at times. "It's been twenty-four years, you'd think they would learn a little rebellion."

Vincent just looked at her. They both knew the alternative. Taking his seat at the head of the council table, he sat back and leaned one hand on his fist. "How was your trip, Catherine?" The smile the curled his lips was not fit for this room.

Feeling her cheeks flush, she chuckled a little. But his question sobered her quickly. "Disappointing. There were fewer in this group than was previously reported. Their leader says that five of them were killed in an ambush at a food store. They were half-starved when I found them." Taking a sip of the water, she set it on the table. A gasp from one of her boys made her put it back on the tray with a sigh. "Max is guilting herself, as usual. I've never seen anyone so young act so old."

Before she could stop herself, Catherine was stretching her arms above her, yawning until her jaw cracked. Moaning softly, she dropped her arms to the chair's arm rests. When she looked around, she found that the boys had quietly slipped out. Despite their ages, she still thought of them as her boys, their boys.

Pushing up from his chair, Vincent slowly cracked his back and made his way over to stand before her. He held out one clawed-hand.

She looked at it for a moment, then up at his face. His sweet features were still as gentle as ever.

"Join me tonight?" It was such an infrequent request these days. Vincent knew as much as she did how hard it was to recover for the both of them. Their joining was always rough and a little violent.

Just the thought of it sent a tendril of heat down her stomach and below. "Of course." There was no hesitation in her voice. To her amazement, she found she rather enjoyed the idea of spending a few days 'recuperating' after tonight.

+++++

It was with great pleasure that she lay in bed, the pain of age and great sex well worth having to avoid moving too much. She wouldn't call it fucking, Vincent would never be so vulgar. She would, however. Catherine had learned to enjoy a lot of things in the past thirty-three years. In that time, she had endured many things, far too many for anyone one person.

Yet, she still stood, when she could.

Snickering, Catherine looked over to the left pillow. Face half-buried in the cushion, Vincent snored softly. It seemed that she had learned greater endurance than he. Laughing hurt her body, but she did not let that stop her.

She loved him, truly. Yet, it had not been enough. Never was it enough. If life had taught her one thing, it was to take what she could when she could. Only then would she have happiness. Even that was fleeting in the end.

Like her consciousness tonight. With a soft smile, she drifted off.

+++++

She found Max overlooking the falls. From what the boys told her, this was one of her favorite spots. It had been special for her and Vincent upon a time too.

The young woman was pretty, far more beautiful than someone with her background should have right to be. Sorrow was usually worn like a shroud. This one carried it like a banner wherever she went.

Catherine smiled at her feet. Vincent had been reading her poetry in bed again. For some reason, he never tired of it.

She needed to focus. She had come here with a purpose in mind. Clearing her throat seemed like the best way to announce her presence.

For her part, Max only looked up and smiled at her. She motioned for Catherine to come over and join her at the overlook.

Accepting the invitation, Catherine quickly walked to her side and sat down. The jeans she wore matched those Max wore and she smiled at that. Good sex made her do that alot. Staring out over the falls, she leaned into Max so she could be heard. "How are you holding up this morning?"

"Better, now that you're here." She was a little distracted. Her own gaze was drawn to the rainbow arches at the bottom. "I've been wanting to ask, but other things have come up every time before now. May I join you on the next pickup?"

It came a little as surprise, but it shouldn't have. Catherine knew that she was getting restless here. After spending most of her life on the run, a girl her age wouldn't be satisfied just sitting around, barefoot and pregnant, even if it was here in the world below.

Realizing she hadn't answered, Catherine nodded. "I've got another lead I've been following for a while, but my contact their trail when they suddenly went to ground. It's across the border, so they've been hard to track. I could always use someone with an independent mind in case things go hairy."

Max raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'm your independent woman."

Catherine studied her for several moments, noting the recent changes. When they had brought her in six weeks ago, Max had been sullen and withdrawn. Despite her inner strength, it was obvious to anyone with a keen eye that girl was going to crack. Now, she was a confident, smiling, and expressing all the signs of someone ready to face life again. "He was a remarkable designer."

"What," Max asked with a joking laugh.

"Dr. Joshua Sandeman, the head of the Manticore design team." Seeing Max tense up, Catherine took a breath to give her time to choose her words. "I think it's time I told you the truth, the whole truth."

Standing up, Max stared down at her. The dangerous edge had returned, and she was ready to act on it. Fists clenched, she grit her jaw in determination. "What the hell are you playin' at, lady?"

"When I contacted you seven months ago, it wasn't just because I was sympathetic to your cause. I was, and I still am. Your people deserve the right to be free and happy just like any other person. Here, they can have that and more." Holding up her hand, she grasped one of Max's. The girl tried to shake her off, but a little bit of pressure gave Max a little bit more information before she released her. "There's a bit more to it than that."

Max shook out her hand with a small wince. "How the hell did you do that?"

"My family, Vincent's family, Sandeman, we were all part of the same genetic group, just different branches. We are all facing the same problem, at least, that's how Joshua saw it." The memory of his actions made her shake her head. "He was a terribly vane man, any imperfections in others was something that needed to be corrected. He couldn't see that what was happening wasn't something to be prevented, but nurtured, helped along."

"You're starting to sound wacko, lady." Max took a hesitant step back. It was almost like she was debating with herself on whether to believe this or not.

It made Catherine sigh. "I didn't agree with his assessment, but I did need his resources. Before he went to ground, he helped me rescue dozens of children from the same gruesome fate."

With a frown, Max looked back towards the tunnels. Then she looked at Catherine again. "The first ones, the anomalies here?"

"They're not anomalies, just the result of genetic mutations." Catherine kept her voice firm, just in case anyone was listening. She could never be too certain with the amount of people here who had extraordinary hearing. "Vincent was the first to survive past birth. For nearly thirty years after, the only way to save the others was to alter their gene sequence. My own son died before...the process was perfected." Even thirty years later, and it still weighed heavily upon her.

Swallowing, Catherine took a moment to calm herself. To her relief, Max placed a hand upon her shoulder in comfort. "Maybe another generation was needed, who knows. He disappeared before the research was complete. Either way, we saved a few with his method. Then something changed, the next generation was born and they weren't dying immediately after."

Eying her Max shifted nervously. "Why tell me this? It doesn't directly effect me and it makes you look a little skievy."

"You need to know this because it will effect you one day. This isn't just a few random mutations. It might have started out that way, but there are too many. When the Conclave found I was pregnant and by whom, they ordered my abduction. They then infected my family and everyone I knew with a lethal strain of flu that magically wasn't contagious." Eyes closed, Catherine fought the urge to let the tears fall. It had been thirty years, time should have healed it some. "Sandeman rescued me, but not before they had allowed my son to die. The same happens to anyone who they suspect of carrying the mutation."

Max was quiet for a moment. When she spoke, it was with a soft whisper. "I understand why you fight now. But that still doesn't explain why you chose me. I'm not liking all the interest everyone seems to have in my future. It's mine!"

Catherine admired the girl for her strength, it not her lack of tact. "Maybe it's best if I start with something simple and go from there. How about why I knew where to find and how to contact you. A little over a year ago, I lost all contact with Xaxalla; that was the same time Manticore was taken out. There was one person I knew had survived, but getting information out of him might be tricky. Donald and Xaxalla never trusted each other, he might not even know what I was talking about.


	9. In This Silence - Alec

The checkpoint was nothing unusual. There were six guards monitoring two gateways into Quebec for the bus passengers. Everyone had to go through, one person at a time. The metal detectors scanned for any weapons. This was all pretty standard. It even had the unforgivably long line he was used to. 

His cloak hung loosely about his body, Alec was certain it hid everything important. Unfortunately, there was one thing it couldn't disguise. Bouncing a little in place, he checked how many people were ahead of him and behind. If he stayed in, there were twelve people waiting ahead of him. There would be more if he went to the bathroom. His eyebrows raised at the long line behind him, a whole lot more people.

Groaning softly, he rubbed a hand over his protruding belly. Why hadn't they woke him up before they got here? He coulda used the one on the bus. 

At least Joshua had it easy. The kennel he was kept in had just a simple slide lock. He could climb out and pee all over the other dogs any time he wanted. Groaning softly, he shifted from foot to foot.

The woman at the front of the line was slowly digging through her purse, looking for for any fruits or vegetables. Alec knew the bitch was packing, he could smell the pumpkin seeds from here. She was just making a big show of it, hoping they didn't notice the suspicious lump in her dress. He hoped they caught her and sent her to a gulag in Saskatchewan!

Eventually, someone said next and the line moved. Groaning, Alec glanced at the clock. The bus had better wait for him. This sucked.

He wondered what awaited him in Nova Scotia. The island province sounded like a good place for a new start. He had hoped the last place was where they would settle down. Some how, that bastard White had tracked them down, though.

How he had survived the destruction of Seattle was news to him. The bastard had more lives than a cat, and Alec would know about that. Joshua hadn't seen him in the attack that took their last hovel, but Alec would never forget that pointy head anywhere.

A squawking from the front of the line was punctuated by a lotta French insults. Ah-ha! The old bitch was found out. One hand in cuffs, she was desperately trying to protect her prized pumpkin seeds with the other. She was shouting something about winning a contest, but it was all gibberish. The entire province was ass-backwards when it came to the language.

Once the criminal element was dragged away in as dignified a way, because this was Canada after all, eh, the line moved. Getting his passport ready, Alec could feel the toilet seat under his sore behind now.

That is, until the woman next through the scanner set off every friggen alarm in the place.

What the hell was wrong with these old bitches?

+++++

The bus was in flames behind them. Most of the people had gotten off before, but Alec knew not everyone. He didn't have time to think about it as gun fire erupted behind them. Shouts for action chased them all the way to the trees as he clung to Joshua's arm. 

How had they found them so quickly?

One moment, he had been drifting off to the sway of the bus through the rocky crags of the Canadian Shield. The next, Joshua was shaking him awake, the back of the bus where the animals were kept aflame.

Where were they going to go? He barely had time to get off the bus. Joshua had his duffel, but that was only a few days supplies and the rest of their cash. Most of it they had left behind in a bank account, no time to close it. They were dangerously low on resources.

Feeling his body growing weaker, Alec had to slow down. His back was killing him and spots were starting to swim before his eyes. At six months along, he was bigger than most women. His narrow waist had been a distant memory at three months. They crested another hill, Joshua all but dragging him along and Alec's knee gave out.

With a pained gasp, he fell to his hands and knees. Breathing hard, he lay there for a moment, trying to collect himself. When he looked up, Joshua was no where to be seen. Panic blossomed in his chest. Glancing about, Alec searched for his mate. "Joshua," he hissed, hoping not to alert the Familiars to their presence.

He wouldn't have left him. Joshua had to be around here some where.

Several gun shots rang out, then there was no more noise.

Shaking, Alec tried to climb to his feet, but his balance was off and he crashed back down twice. Gasping for breath, he had to lean against something or risk falling again. His back spasmed several times from the effort. Finally arranging himself against a tree, he glanced about.

Joshua was gone.

Tears stinging in his eyes, Alec fought to remain quiet. They were out there some where, searching for him. He had to sit still and be silent. If they thought him fled, he might get out of this alive. All he had to do was wait.

A branch to his right snapped.

Slowly looking over, he found the barrel of a gun pointed in his direction. The elderly woman holding it stared at him in confusion.

Closing his eyes, Alec reached around to hold his stomach and the life that grew within. "I'm sorry, Joshua."

"Oh my god." The sound of her gun hitting the forest floor was deafening in the night. 

That wasn't what he had been expecting. Trembling, he dared to look up. Alec still held his body, but had to know. Sure enough, she was standing there with her hands over her mouth.

"Alec!" Joshua's call echoed through the trees. He howled, trying to locate him.

Joshua was looking for him! Alec grabbed the bark behind him, trying to climb to his feet. "Joshua! Help!"

A few seconds later, Joshua came crashing through the under brush, his bare feet dragging leaves and dead vines. Scratches covered his lower legs where the shorts he wore didn't protect. Rushing to Alec's side, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman.

For several moments, they stood there staring at each other, studying one another.

Joshua sniffed the air, eyes wide with fear. His chest heaved and he whimpered.

Unable to bear seeing his mate like that, Alec called to him softly. "Joshua, please."

But Joshua made no effort to join his side. He remained planted in place, staring at the woman. "Sad Lady." It was a quiet, almost reverential name; one he had never used around Alec.

Sucking in a quick breath, tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped at them as she swallowed, her chest heaving. "You're Joshua?"

Nodding, Joshua tapped his chest twice. "Joshua is me. I Joshua. Yes." He took a hesitant step towards her. "You are Sad Lady. Father, Sandeman, said you were gone." Sniffing the air again, he sighed with a great effort. "You are real?"

She giggled, happy and fearful. "Yes, Joshua, I am real." Opening her arms, she took a step towards him. She didn't have to go any further because he launched himself into her arms. "My sweet baby!"

Light headed and feeling faint, Alec's vision blurred. His arms grew heavy, too heavy to hold his stomach any more. His tongue was too thick to speak. When he tried anyways, all that came out was a mumbled noise. Their soft cries drifted him off to sleep.

+++++

"I know you're awake. I can see your nose twitching."

Hearing that familiar voice, Alec knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way that Max was real or talking to him. He was simply having another lucid dream. So, he stayed put and unmoving.

Someone else had plans. They flicked his forehead with enough force to wake him from a freaking coma.

"Ow!" Reaching up, Alec rubbed at his forehead. He opened his eyes to scowl at whoever had dared to attack him in his sleep. Finding a familiar black haired menace standing over him, he groaned. "I thought I had finally gotten rid of you."

Cocking her head to the side, she smirked at him in that smarmy way she used on all those who annoyed her. "Yeah, couldn't get that lucky."

Shifting on what he felt to be a real bed, Alec slowly turned on his side. The familiar weight of his stomach provided counterbalance and he eased into it. Once he was comfortable, he glared at her in return. "Want to tell me what the hell happened back there? Last I figured, you were turning into dust and Joshua was hauling my ass to Canada. Which, by the way, is not as fun as it sounds."

She squinted at him, then flicked him in the forehead again. "It's good to see you too, Alec."

"Yeah, right, nice to see you, Max. Now answer my question." He smacked her hand away from a third try at his face. The little thing inside him must have sensed his annoyance, because it started kicking at his stomach.

Grinning, she climbed into the bed next to him. Laying back on the pillow, she crossed her legs and stared up at the ceiling. "Short version, Joshua's mom's a spy that's been trying to take down the Familiars for the past thirty years."

"Wait, rewind." Stroking his belly, he groaned softly. He could feel it kicking his hand and it kept distracting him. "Joshua's mom? Since when does dog boy have a mom?"

Max frowned up at the ceiling, a smile on her lips. "I dunno. Since when did you decide you wanted to be one?"

"Oh, here we start with the pregnancy jokes." He snickered at her giggle. Laying his head on the pillow next to hers, he curled up beside her. The bump of his stomach made anything too intimate impossible, but he could still drape an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. "Seriously, Max, it's good to see you again."

She patted his arm, then stopped as the baby kicked through his skin into her side. She frowned down at his body. "That is really weird. How did that happen?"

"Joshua."

"Oh." With a shrugg, she laid back down. "I guess I don't have to have that talk with you about the birds and the bees then."

He winced, his back starting to throb. "Birds and bees? Please don't try to confuse me. Dog boy and Alec is enough of a cross-species nightmare already."

She was silent for a blessed second, then Max opened her mouth again. "So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl? What if she has Joshua's spots or worse, he looks like you?"

Alec could only rest his forehead against hers and hope she ran out of steam eventually. Then something occurred to him. "Where is Joshua?"

That silenced her. Which was the last thing he wanted at that moment.


	10. Know Your Place - Joshua

The world below was everything he had imagined when he was a pup and more. There were so many wonderful places to explore. Sad Lady had never said how magical it was, but he knew why. There were no words to describe the wonder of their new home.

His reunion with Little Fella had ended in tears and big happy Joshua hugs. He hadn't squeezed her so tight in so long. Joshua knew she was a little in pain, but all he wanted to do was hold her and never let go.

There was Sad Lady, Princess Catherine as they called her. Then there was Prince Vincent, and the whole of others. He remembered them, he knew they had existed once, but they had gone away. Only he and Isaac had remained. They were all the same now.

So many sights. So many people. So much new and wonderful. Joshua got caught up in it all. He got lost.

Then he lost the one thing he should have remembered most.

Sitting alone in the room Alec had once slept in, he held the pillow in his lap. It still smelled of Alec and the little puppy. He would soon have a pup of his own. Would he still have an Alec too? He would have to wait and see. Little Fella had told him to wait here. Alec would call for him when it was time.

Staring at the little pillow, the one Sad Lady had made for his Alec, he could do nothing but wait. Joshua should have paid more attention to Alec. Alec was Joshua's mate, he was having Joshua's pup. He should have been here last night when it started. Alec had needed him and Joshua had been playing with Sebastian and Vincent and Mole and...

A soft throat clearing from the doorway drew his attention.

When Joshua looked up, he found Original Cindy giving him the mad eye. "For whatever reason, he wants you to come."

Joshua knew he had been bad. But he would make it up to Alec! They were home now and Alec and Joshua were having puppies!

 

THE END......................


End file.
